


O Capitão América, e a Viúva Negra

by Marisousa3



Series: Recomeço [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Smut Week, romanogers fluffathon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisousa3/pseuds/Marisousa3
Summary: Steve e Natasha agora estão namorando.É um conceito básico para um relacionamento, entretanto eles também trabalham juntos na SI.E tentar equilibrar sua vida pessoal da profissional já não é fácil, avançar a relação dia a dia tampouco, embora não seja o único problema de nosso casal preferido.Eles vão enfrentar o passado, sendo ele recorrente ou não, virá para desafiar o quão forte essa união significa, e como eles lidarão com tudo o que ameaça sua vida juntos que mal começou...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Recomeço [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895674
Kudos: 8





	1. Encurralados

**Author's Note:**

> Eles encontraram o responsável que estava roubando a SI, e agora também assumiram um romance.  
> Entretanto, as coisas não são um mar de rosas, e se adaptar não é o único problema que Steve e Natasha enfrentam, o passado se foi, mas ele ainda é recente e presente, mais do que gostam de admitir. 
> 
> Provações no entanto, fazem parte da vida... de viver.  
> Mas o que eles podem fazer quando são colocados em situações difíceis?

–UM CAFÉ PURO, e um de latte com creme. 

–Obrigada – Natasha pagou por tudo e saiu de novo para a rua, ela respirou fundo, pois a sensação do ar fresco pela manhã era o melhor. E voltou para a empresa já cumprimentando as pessoas pelo caminho. Desde a prisão a Pierce e seu momento sendo _foda_ como Darcy vez ou outra se referia, Natasha havia se tornado algum tipo de celebridade, ela não queria admitir, mas pensar nisso lhe dava uma pequena vertigem. Também nas últimas duas semanas, seu relacionamento com Steve se tornou mais uma coisa _real_. Mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem ido para o outro nível, o que estava deixando-a inquieta pela primeira vez em anos, e de um jeito bom... podia dizer que as coisas haviam avançado e muito além de agradáveis.

Havia o dobro de trabalho.

Mas agora, com a ajuda de Fury e um financiamento feito pelo próprio e novo conselheiro, Tony conseguiu resgatar as empresas, embora ainda estivessem no vermelho, até porque as contas de Pierce estavam congeladas já que a investigação procedia, eles precisavam de tudo necessário para socorrer a Stark Industries, que ainda era ameaçada com a falência.

–Bom dia, Rogers – Ela disse antes de fechar a porta, e ele já estava de pé, ajudando-a com o café da manhã, e apanhando dela os dois copos para colocar na mesa, e não para sua surpresa, puxar Natasha para um beijo assim que o som do clique ecoou. Ela sorriu contra sua boca, Steve estava ficando _ousado_ assim. _Impaciente_ , mesmo quando a mão dele subia por seu rosto ou segurava a dela empurrando-a lentamente até que Natasha sentia a porta em suas costas e ele sobre si elevando-se e reivindicando sua boca, e os dois precisavam de ar, e ela definitivamente não queria nada além... _Dele_. 

–Steve.

–Agora sim é um bom dia... Excelente dia na verdade – Natasha riu um pouco, e ele mordiscou seu lábio em uma provocação, com as duas mãos plantadas do lado de sua cabeça, ela se recostou na madeira e o fitou – jante comigo essa noite? 

A ideia a fez encará-lo em silêncio, porque eles ainda não tinham avançado além de beijos e toques atrevidos, e mesmo os dois se mostrando ansiosos com isso, já entraram em um consenso de não avançar para essa parte... _Ainda_. Mas noite passada, Natasha podia dizer que chegaram perto. Muito, muito perto.

Porque com todos os beijos e toques, ela tinha entrado em uma névoa branca de prazer, e só queria sentir o corpo de Steve e acabou removendo sua camisa, e a dela mesma, os dois continuaram se beijando. Natasha perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ela se sentou em seu colo ou quantas ele conseguiu reverter a posição dos dois ainda trocando beijos apaixonados em uma onda quase infinita de preliminares. Até que Steve apanhou um cobertor e jogou sobre eles no sofá quando ela percebeu o quão longe tinham ido, e ficou inquieta por isso, até que ele beijou seu cabelo e a abraçou lembrando-a também que não podia _adormecer_. O homem ainda era uma _presença_ , e esse respeito, essa naturalidade... apenas a fazia se apaixonar um pouco mais. 

Porque ela o queria... Só que ainda não estava pronta.   
E ele respeitava isso.

–Nat?

–Hm?

–Jante comigo... Essa noite.

Ela lhe deu um olhar afiado, quase sorrindo para a maneira que seus olhos brilharam e Steve simplesmente se esticou para beijá-la com vontade, Natasha apoiou em seu peito, descendo um toque pela frente de sua camisa e brincando com a barra até puxar um pouco e tocar seu estômago, enquanto ele conseguiu prendê-la usando seu corpo, e estremecer.

–Tenho que levar alguma coisa? 

–Você – Ela riu.

–Tenho um bom vinho para nós... – Natasha normalmente não bebia, mas com Steve ela sabia que podia abrir uma exceção – Algum tipo de exigência de vestimenta? Porque eu tenho uma lingerie... – Steve gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido, o som reverberando por seu corpo e enviando um arrepio delicioso e Natasha escorou os braços em seus ombros, sendo mais alto, Steve precisava se abaixar, mas assim Natasha podia afundar os dedos em seu cabelo enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. E ela queria tanto isso...

Ele.  
Que era difícil pensar.  
Ou _não_... pensar.

–É só um jantar... Para nós dois, eu quero cozinhar para você. 

Ela assentiu, porque descobriu que Steve era realmente bom na cozinha, então o empurrou levemente para fora do caminho quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele saiu de sua posição contrariado, Natasha entregou seu café e foi sentar no sofá, puxou o telefone e estendeu a mão para o saco apanhando um mini sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, enquanto ainda de pé, Steve girou para ninguém menos que Tony. 

Tony nunca batia... Pelo menos não _antes_.

–Oh bom. Vocês estão decentes – Ele disse fazendo-a encará-lo, porque de todas as pessoas, Tony... Tinha que ser quem os encontrava. Duas semanas atrás, exaustos de todos os acontecimentos, a leitura excessiva e a prisão de Pierce além dos depoimentos, ela e Steve voltaram à empresa, falando sobre tudo e depois de beijos preguiçosos, praticamente cochilaram naquele sofá. Ele cochilou esticado embaixo dela, segurando-a, Natasha ficou confortável sobre ele, pernas e braços emaranhados logicamente vestidos... ainda assim, era comprometedor o suficiente e ela sequer ouviu os passos do Stark, apenas conseguiu sair quando ele abriu a porta praticamente caindo do sofá e acordando Steve. De novo, ele de todas as pessoas.

–O que você precisa, Stark? 

–Hm... Diga que você tem outro...? – Ela lhe estendeu o saco de comida e ele apanhou uma torrada cantarolando – Obrigado... Escute, temos uma reunião de emergência, precisamos de vocês. 

–Tony... A última reunião de emergência era sobre apresentação de segurança do trabalho... o que já conhecemos Nat e eu não podemos sair do escritório porque temos que finalizar isso... – Ela se lembrava a primeira vez que ele a tinha chamado assim, e honestamente apreciava... realmente e Tony também, que sorriu parecendo divertido. Quase cumplice – E não precisa se preocupar com a gente perdido no laboratório em experiências com as crianças. Ou a falta de equipamento... nosso lugar é aqui.

–Sim, deixe a parte de tentar queimar tudo com Harvey, Parker e você – Ela concordou vendo-o esticar o pescoço e lhe entregou outra torrada – Michelle é a única sensata... 

Ele riu definitivamente não ofendido.

–Espere então até a apresentação obrigatória do vídeo de assédio sexual – Natasha não evitou um sorriso, mesmo quando Steve a encarou consternado. Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros e beber um longo gole de seu café enquanto o Stark também sorria – Enfim... O ponto é, precisamos de vocês lá. Dez minutos, ou eu mando Pepper para cá.

Ele saiu quando Natasha lhe deu outra torrada, e ela sorriu quando ele dramaticamente fechou a porta e a fitou. 

–Por que ele sempre tem que apelar para Pepper em menos de dois minutos?

Ela deu de ombros porque definitivamente Pepper era a única que podia convencê-la a sair, agora era de conhecimento geral também a gravidez da Sra. Stark, e se antes Pepper já tinha alguma voz... agora... bom Deus. Ninguém era idiota de ficar em seu caminho, e ela sabia o poder que tinha. Mesmo Clint ou o chefe do laboratório, Bruce Banner simplesmente murchava ante a sua presença.

Todos faziam. Ela era como a chefe de uma delegacia, e suas palavras eram lei. De acordo com Tony e Natasha, não estava concordando e nem negando, ele sequer podia abrir a boca para um argumento porque ambos em um relacionamento agora se defendiam com mais afinco, então seu trunfo... era Pepper.

–Porque ela resolve –respondeu e olhou no relógio. Ainda era cedo, e tomou mais um gole do café, para logo deixar sob a bancada e sentir a mão dele se fechar em seu pulso e girou já sorrindo mesmo quando Steve a puxou e a beijou ternamente.

–Ei...

–Você não respondeu minha pergunta... – Ele pediu naquele tom de menino, e ela apertou o olhar.

–Que pergunta...?

–Jante comigo essa noite, Romanoff.

–Hm... – Steve provocou, respirando em seu pescoço, e tirando seu cabelo para o lado e Natasha virou-se para lhe dar melhor acesso enquanto ele beijava o ponto de pulsação ali – Não sei se me sinto persuadida o suficiente... você terá que fazer melhor... que isso – Sua voz não era nenhum pouco convincente nem para si mesma, e ele sabia. Steve riu baixo e rápido, e então em algum tipo de ousadia, segurou sua cintura e a girou de volta ao sofá, cobrindo-a com um beijo poderoso, a outra mão segurando-se para não a esmagar com seu peso, e Natasha gemeu em resposta. Quando ela notou uma sombra passando próximo a sala Steve estava tentando deitá-la, seus sentidos entraram em alerta, e o empurrou ficando de pé e de costas rapidamente para ajeitar o cabelo um pouco enquanto se esticava e apanhava seu café e Pepper abria a porta olhando dela para Steve e se demorando mais nele.

Tony. Iria matá-lo.  
Ele disse dez minutos, isso mal foram _dois_.

–Oi...

–Oi – Ela respondeu sabendo que estava bem, e pegou o saco de torradas oferecendo-o a mulher. Gostaria de ter comprado mais sanduiches de manteiga de amendoim... – Torrada?

Pepper apanhou uma lhe dando um olhar desconfiado para o que Natasha quase riu.  
_Quase_. Steve por sua vez parecia estar com uma pequena crise de tosse.

–Preciso ver... uh... Lang. Eu já... encontro você lá Romanoff... ou não – E sorriu para Pepper. Deus, como eles conseguiram manter isso por duas semanas era um mistério desconhecido até para ela. Natasha tomou um longo gole de seu café, e verificou seu telefone rapidamente – Que seja – Ele finalmente saiu deixando a porta aberta.

Concentrada, ou pelo menos fingindo estar, ela perguntou:

–Você precisa de alguma coisa, Sra. Stark?

Pepper arqueou uma sobrancelha, o meio sorriso que as pessoas raramente viam nela, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo ainda em seu quarto mês de gestação ela não aparentava uma gravidez, mas se você olhasse bem, podia notar o pequeno solavanco em seu estomago, e sendo até um pouco mais alta que os um e sessenta e cinco de Tony que basicamente conseguia também vencê-la na altura – também embora alguns centímetros apenas – Natasha permaneceu estoica, se seu humor ou pelo menos o que ela usava a seu favor fosse uma indicativa.

–Tem alguma coisa para me contar?

–Não – Ela respondeu normalmente e repetiu – Torrada?

Pepper riu, apanhou uma e colocou na boca ainda fitando-a. Novamente... ela quase quebrou, mas manteve-se mesmo quando a mulher erguia a cabeça levemente e mastigava a comida devagar em uma conformidade estabelecida.

–Hm... tudo bem, eu vou fingir que isso não foi esquisito e você está fazendo uma boa cena apenas porque é uma ótima atriz... e eu sinceramente não tenho tempo para isso... agora – murmurou ela e dessa vez Natasha a encarou impassível, e por isso se dava o crédito, Pepper ajeitou a franja apenas porque havia uma mecha incômoda sobre sua testa que estava cobrindo sua visão – Tenho uns documentos que você precisa verificar.

–Tudo bem – Ela bateu as mãos para tirar o farelo e apanhou o papel, mas não precisou de uma grande olhada para entender seu conteúdo.

–Acha que isso estaria no orçamento?

–É um investimento... o que eu não recomendo nesse momento – Admitiu – Mas posso confessar que também tem me surpreendido... Parker tem uma excelente avaliação com seus pedidos, e ele e Michelle cozinham como profissionais, e apesar de jovens são responsáveis – Ela sorriu porque a ideia, era investir na lanchonete deles, algo que viam estudando mesmo com a possibilidade da falência da empresa, felizmente, Tony sempre fora um homem preparado, e embora ele e Pepper não tivessem mais status, tanto dinheiro e comodidade à disposição, não significava que ficariam pobres. Além do mais, começarem na Stark Industries seria um ótimo patrocínio... e em dois anos teriam o suficiente para seu próprio espaço...

Talvez...

–Eles são boas crianças...

O que a lembrava...

–Sim... agora... você vai me explicar como Parker ficou sabendo sobre sua gravidez antes?

Pepper sorriu e fechou a porta.  
Natasha escorou de volta no sofá quando a mulher se sentou a seu lado.

–Eu tinha feito um teste ... você sabe... de probabilidade. Queríamos segredo que estávamos tentando ter um bebê, e quando Banner ficou doente Parker assumiu o laboratório, e Tony e eu pensamos que havia um problema, porque eu não me sentia bem quase uma semana depois de um teste negativo, e eu já estava envergonhada o suficiente tanto quanto o pobre garoto sobre ter um conhecimento detalhado do meu ciclo menstrual... – Ela riu disso – Então MJ me pediu um teste... – Michelle também trabalhava com Banner, a coisa toda do estágio os ajudava e eles o amavam – disse que era rotina e tirou um pouco do meu sangue... no dia seguinte, ela e Peter nos deram a notícia.

Natasha sorriu e então riu.

–Deus... Eu preciso falar sobre Tony usar os recursos da companhia de maneira desleixada...?

–Foi por uma boa causa... – Pepper defendeu embora houvesse uma ponta de concordância em seu tom, e ela riu automaticamente sua mão indo para o estômago, sobre o bebê – Nosso pequeno milagre está aqui... e bom Deus eu estou tão feliz, e um pouco em pânico.

–Pep...

–Eu sei... – Ela a parou com um suspiro cansado e um sorriso limpo, mas também choroso, para o que fez Natasha se mexer e abraçá-la, e Pepper riu retribuindo o carinho – Sei que já dissemos isso, mas... obrigada.

–Eu não fiz nada...

–Você salvou a empresa. Steve disse que foram seus instintos investigar Pierce...

–Pierce me provocou, e pode ter sido por puro _atrevimento_ que fiz isso – Ela confessou.

–Realmente? – Pepper perguntou com aquela expressão – Você sempre foi muito intuitiva... lembro de me dizer para buscar Tony _naquela_ noite... e eu cheguei tarde demais.

–É... – Ela também se lembrava disso. Havia ligado, ainda com Pietro pronto para ir em sua primeira viagem de intercambio para dizer a Pepper que sentiu uma coisa estranha, e pediu a ela para verificar Tony.

Foi a noite em que ele sofreu o acidente... que Steve sofrera e também James.  
E mesmo após as cirurgias, e tudo... Tony passou por tanto, e ela também...  
E Steve. Claro, Barnes também.

–Desculpe perguntar isso... mas... você falou com ele?

É claro que Pepper sabia sobre ela e Steve.  
Só que sempre seria divertido fingir que não.

–Sobre meu problema frio?

–Nat...

–Mais ou menos – Ela admitiu, Pepper não a fazia se sentir desconfortável, mas a situação sim – Ainda não... avançamos nesse ponto, porque ele sabe que alguma coisa aconteceu e eu ainda não consegui admitir, e chegamos perto... um par de vezes.

–Você... – Pepper começou, e quando Natasha levantou o olhar para ela, viu que não precisava concluir a pergunta. Ela o queria, Deus como ela o queria... e por pior que fosse, a possibilidade de reviver memórias dolorosas era o menor de seus problemas. Também tinha o _terror_ _noturno_ – Fale com ele.

–E se ele me rejeitar? – Ela perguntou o medo inevitável em sua voz – E se ele me afastar e pensar que está me machucando e eu simplesmente não... conseguir, pior Pepper... e se eu realmente não sentir nada? Porque Alexei pode ter razão e eu sou apenas a maldita aranha. Sua _chernaya_ _vdova._

–Você não é a viúva negra, Natasha – Pepper respondeu quase convencendo-a. Quase e a forma como agarrou sua mão com força e enfatizou isso era poderosa – Você é você mesma, e infelizmente se quiser descobrir isso... precisa dizer a Steve. E confiar nele.

–Eu confio... e é por isso que tenho tanto medo de perdê-lo – Ela admitiu e Pepper estava puxando-a para um abraço qual Natasha foi de bom grado. Duas batidas na porta as alertaram, só que ao se virar, quem quer que estivesse ali as interrompido, saiu – Eu estou com medo – Ela admitiu baixinho.

–Você lembra quando tivemos essa conversa... sobre Tony, e eu disse a você que estava com medo... – Natasha assentiu.

–É diferente... você e Tony sempre gravitaram assim um para o outro, e ele tentava disfarçar fingindo-se de o garoto playboy... – Pepper balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e sorriu – Por Deus, vocês discutiam tanto que eu só queria ir até lá e acertá-los.

–Deixe isso para a lua-de-mel – Eu me lembro quando você nos cortou assim. Foi embaraçoso... – Natasha riu, mais pela falta de ação do casal do que sua frase direta – E bem, eu estava com medo – Ela entoou – E você me disse em Russo: _prosto... ni... nyr..._

– _nyrnut'_ – Natasha sorriu – Significa... _apenas..._ _se jogue_.

–Bem, já sei que _Tony_ não estará comigo na próxima conferência virtual com o conselheiro Petrovitch – Ela sorriu novamente porque este era um acionista Russo –... pense sobre isso.

Sutil.

–Eu vou – Ela assentiu, porque sim. Queria avançar com Steve, Deus ela queria _tudo_ com esse homem... ainda assim, estava com medo – Vamos jantar hoje à noite na casa dele... então... bem, eu espero realmente que isso funcione.

–Vai... agora vamos antes que Tony faça um buraco nesse andar, não sei se posso mais encaixar nada em nenhum orçamento – Ela abriu a porta para o mesmo que as cumprimentou abrindo os braços em pura consternação, mas isso apenas fez Natasha e mais algumas pessoas rirem.

Darcy parou a seu lado. Ela apontou com o polegar para trás de si.

–Ele está andando feito barata aí na porta há dois minutos... pensei que fosse ter um treco.

–Tony é meio impaciente, eu espero que nosso filho tenha apenas _metade_ dessa energia, não consigo lidar com o fato de ter cabelos brancos com trinta e quatro...

–Você tem ajuda, chefe – Darcy brincou e elas iniciaram uma conversa sobre maternidade.

Os funcionários seguiram para a sala de reuniões, ela ficando propositalmente para trás, Steve estrategicamente a sua esquerda e sorriu.

–Sim – Ele a fitou e ela sorriu mais ainda pela confusão explícita – Jantar. Mas preciso ir em casa... e então pego você na sua?

–É um encontro... – Ele respondeu baixinho, e ela realmente gostaria de beijá-lo... mas então eles entraram na sala de reuniões.

* * *

**ERA** UM ERRO.

Ela sabia agora... tardiamente.  
Porque naquele momento, não conseguia ver, ouvir... e tampouco falar.

Quando tudo a sua volta desapareceu, quando todos os sons entraram no mudo, enquanto qualquer palavra não saiu de sua boca e ela sequer podia se mexer... Natasha tinha certeza, que havia voltado aquele pesadelo.

Oh... ela estava de volta.

Com tudo. Porque ali, do outro lado do shopping, calmamente verificando a seção de calçados com um telefone no ouvido, estava ele. O porte atlético, o cabelo cortado de modo desleixado e a barba por fazer, em uma camisa preta colada para exibir os músculos e a maldita tatuagem, além de calças e botas militares.

Rumlow. Então... talvez Pierce tinha razão. Ela não estava preparada para isso. Pois uma vez mais... e sem sequer perceber o que estava acontecendo, Natasha fechou os olhos apenas, enquanto seu mundo desabava.

E então correu.

* * *

ISSO HAVIA PASSADO DO PONTO DE SER INCONVENIENTE.

Steve olhou para o relógio. Eram 8:17 e ele suspirou, soprando as velas para apagá-las, e estendendo a mão a seu telefone. Chamou duas vezes, até que Tony finalmente atendeu. Casualmente, ele perguntou sobre Natasha porque não conseguia falar com ela no celular... e ela tinha esquecido seu carregador ali com ele.

Uma pequena mentira, então disse que recebia uma ligação de Clint.

Então chamou Hill.

Talvez tenha sido exagerado... porque Hill e Sam estavam no começo de um relacionamento, embora seu amigo mal conseguisse parar de falar nisso, ele também confessara que estava saindo com Natasha, e admitiu estar preocupado porque estava esperando-a para jantar, ela não atendeu o telefone nem apareceu.

Sam o orientou a chamar Clint e Laura. Relutante, Steve fez isso.  
E foi Laura quem o atendeu.

_–Alô?_ – Seu tom de voz era estranho... choroso, e ele estava de pé num salto.

–Laura? O que foi?! Natasha está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa...?!

 _–Clint... pegue isso para mim!_ – Ela pareceu afastar o bocal do telefone e então fungou novamente voltando a falar – _O que...? Ela está bem, Steve. Quer dizer, eu espero porque ela estava com você... ela não está com você?_

Ok. Modo policial ligado...

–Ela... por que você está chorando?

_–Cortando cebolas, sua vez agora._

Ele respirou fundo.  
A preocupação crescendo.

–Marcamos de nos encontrar as sete... ela viria até minha casa, por favor... me diga que ela está com você.

_–Ela não está_ – O tom de voz dela também assumiu a preocupação ainda fungando – _Eu a deixei no shopping às quatro e meia... ela queria comprar algo para você... para a noite de vocês. Não, Clint_ – Ela falou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu provavelmente com o marido – _Você já ligou para Tony?_

–Sim. E Hill... até verifiquei na empresa... – Ele já estava apanhando suas chaves e o capacete e alcançando o elevador – Estou indo até a casa dela... ligo para você assim que chegar lá.

_–Tudo bem_ – Ela parecia em meio a uma discussão com Clint, mas ele desligou logo em seguida, Steve alcançou o estacionamento e então parou. Estava tudo escuro, ele podia ver as sombras de carros, e as luzes à distância, aparentemente o sensor do corredor não estava funcionando porque o caminho continuava escuro, e parou assim que escutou... baixo, mas claro.

–Quem está aí?

Ele se esticou, em alerta procurando pelo barulho, seus sentidos gritando com ele de volta, a adrenalina apurando-os ainda mais, até que Steve a encontrou. Ele poderia reconhecer aquele cabelo ruivo em qualquer lugar, usando as mesmas roupas dessa manhã, botas de caminhada, jeans e uma jaqueta bege.

–Natasha! – Alarmado, ele simplesmente caiu de joelhos e tocou seus braços, ela levantou o rosto então, em um frenesi reacionário e tentou socá-lo, conseguindo atingir sua bochecha e surpreendendo-o pela força exercida contra ele, só que por ser desleixada ele conseguiu segurar seu pulso, então o outro e ela gritou em Russo assustando-o – Natasha... Nat... sou eu. Sou eu, Steve! É Steve...!

Parecia uma eternidade, até que seus olhos _focaram_ nele.

–Steve...? – Sua voz era tão baixa, um sussurro rouco... e ela estremeceu parecendo reconhecê-lo depois de mais alguns momentos. Por um instante, ele olhou em seus olhos, confuso, assustado... com medo também. E então a soltou devagar, para sentir o impacto quando Natasha se jogou em seus braços, o rosto afundado em seu ombro e começou a chorar. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo... o que tinha acontecido, até mesmo deixou o capacete no chão onde a encontrou. Sem soltá-la, Steve a levantou em seus braços ao estilo de noiva, e subiu de volta, levando-a para casa.

* * *

NATASHA ADORMECEU, pedindo a ele para não a deixar.

Steve ficou ali, com ela deitada praticamente sobre ele, abraçados, ainda vestindo seus jeans e tênis, e até a jaqueta. Imóvel... e apenas observando-a. Quando Natasha finalmente pareceu ter se acalmado e dormido, ele apenas deslizou para fora da cama e alcançou o telefone. Dessa vez, Laura atendeu no primeiro toque:

_–Santo inferno... aonde_ diabos _você está?! –_ Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e ele pode ter ouvido Clint no fundo pedindo para falar com ele, quando finalmente respondeu:

–Eu a encontrei antes de sair... me desculpe, demorei para ligar – Sua voz era um sussurro, porque ele não queria acordá-la. E foi até a porta respirando fundo e passando inutilmente a mão pela franja jogando-a para trás em um movimento – Preciso saber o que isso significa, Laura... e preciso saber agora.

Ele pensou em como dizer isso, de qual maneira descrever e finalmente questionar diretamente, entretanto, Laura respirou fundo e Steve entendeu que não soava surpresa... ao contrário. Ela parecia...

_–Onde ela estava?_

–No estacionamento do meu apartamento... não sei como ou há quanto tempo ela está lá, só sei que ela parecia apavorada, como se alguém a perseguisse, assustada como o inferno, e eu digo porque sei reconhecer os sintomas de estresse pós-traumático...

–Ela provavelmente teve um episódio... – Laura murmurou claramente para si mesma.

Steve assentiu ciente disso.

–Laura – Ele suspirou porque não era a pergunta certa a fazer, parecia que ela tinha sofrido um trauma, seus anos servindo, lhe deram um infeliz conhecimento sobre isso. Steve tinha seus próprios demônios – O que _aconteceu_ com ela!?

Ele podia sentir a hesitação tanto quanto a tensão dela no outro lado da linha.

E _quase_ podia vê-la balançando a cabeça em uma negativa.

_–Eu já disse a você, que não é minha história para contar, Steve... me dê seu endereço, Clint e eu estamos indo para aí._

–Steve...?

Ele desligou o telefone então, e se aproximou da cama, quando assustada, Natasha levantou o corpo tentando buscá-lo, com a luz da sala acesa, era possível enxergar ali, e tinha certeza que ela levou um momento para registrar qualquer movimento ajustando sua visão, e segurou primeiro sua mão dando um aperto suave, apenas fechando sua palma na dela e encontrando seus olhos esperando por um reconhecimento.

–Ei, Nat... eu estou aqui – Ele a deixou tocar sua bochecha, deslizando por sua mandíbula e então subindo de novo, e se esticou para afundar o rosto em sua clavícula, e ele a abraçou – Fale comigo, amor.

–Sinto muito.

–Por que?

–Eu assustei você – Ela respondeu, e ele podia senti-la tremendo suavemente. Steve ficou em silêncio, tentando inutilmente passar-lhe uma calmaria que não sentia. E foi quase um minuto inteiro, enquanto ela parecia tranquilizar sua própria respiração e tremores, e finalmente afastar-se, para seu desagrado e preocupação e ele coçava por puxá-la de volta para si, e ainda sentado, a observou ficar de pé, afastando-se da cama, e estremecer novamente enquanto envolvia os braços em torno de si mesma – E eu... – Ela parou, desviando o olhar e franzindo o cenho.

–Fale comigo... por favor.

Steve a observou girar para fitá-lo, sua expressão era carregada.

Tão... poderosa.

–Eu quero você, Steve... eu quero tanto você, mas eu... eu estou apavorada – Ela respondeu baixo, roucamente. Tomando uma longa respiração ela desviou o olhar como se fosse muito, e ele se levantou também, parando enquanto a observava – E Pierce tinha razão... eu _não_ estava pronta. Eu não estou pronta... e agora-

Steve não foi capaz de parar a si mesmo quando a viu fechar os olhos, mordiscando o lábio e balançando a cabeça. Nessa ordem, para então girar como se fosse sair. Em dois passos largos, ele estava alcançando-a, e mão fechando em seu pulso com força ainda que gentilmente impedindo-a de sair.

–Fale comigo – Repetiu mais firme, ainda assim calorosamente quando ela evitava seu olhar – Por favor... fale comigo.

–Eu não posso – O formigamento foi pior quando Natasha se soltou de seu aperto, e ele teve certeza que seu coração estava tão acelerado que podia sair de seu peito, mas não podia... nem iria. E deu a volta parando diante dela, avistando os mantimentos que deixou espalhados ao preparar a refeição deles, e até mesmo a pequena bagunça na sala de jantar.

–Sim, você pode... eu estou aqui –– Sou _eu_ , Nat.

–Você... – Ela murmurou – E as vezes tenho medo de abrir os olhos e perceber que foi uma mentira... um sonho. Steve... eu... – Ela engoliu em seco e Steve lhe estendeu a mão de novo para o que Natasha encarou cobrindo sua palma menor na dele e desta para seu rosto – Eu... não posso dar a você uma família.

Ele apertou o olhar, sua mão caindo um pouco, vacilando, então deu um passo à frente, enquanto Natasha se afastou dois atrás. Para _longe_.

–Alexei descobriu que eu queria ir embora, eu estava pronta para fugir, ele me segurou e me bateu... eu estava grávida – Por um momento, seu coração pareceu esquecer como funcionar, só que ele continuou no local, observando-a... ou além dela, ainda que sua voz fosse baixa, era o suficiente para escutar. Natasha respirou fundo e Steve colocou sua atenção nela – O médico disse que é praticamente impossível que eu conceba dado o nível de lesões que sofri... os chutes no estômago e os machucados foram muito graves e sérios... – Ela parou seus olhos brilhando em lágrimas e ele quase desviou os seus – E se conseguir, corro o risco de um aborto espontâneo, eu ou o bebê podemos morrer durante o parto... – Ele sentiu seu coração se apertar, seus sentidos hesitarem... e por um momento, desejou que o homem estivesse vivo. Para poder matá-lo com suas próprias mãos – Quando tirei Pietro e Wanda da casa e os mandei embora... ele me trancou por quase duas semanas pensou que eu estava saindo também e o deixando – Steve deu outro passo.

Natasha não se mexeu.

–Ele arrancou minhas roupas... e saiu gritando e me chamando de sua _chernaya vdova_ – O sotaque era forte, e ele imaginou que ela levou anos aprimorando-o para tirá-lo completamente porque sequer demonstrava ter crescido na Rússia ou pelo menos passado sua infância e vida adulta lá, ciente de que seus pais viveram na América por muito tempo, e estudou com Tony, pensou que era um começo, então sorriu. Um sorriso que não pertencia a ela, e ele imediatamente não gostava – Me forçando a caminhar com ele completamente nua... Alexei continuava a gritar a todos: _I ya yego suka. Yego chernaya vdova, za nego voz'mi ... i ispol'zuy_ – Seu Russo nunca foi bom, mas talvez Bucky teria entendido, tendo sempre apreciado aprender novas línguas... embora a forma que ela disse isso, não parecia realmente um elogio como se cuspisse as palavras, e então Natasha traduziu – Que eu era _sua_ vadia... sua viúva negra, para ele pegar... e usar – Ela parou o cenho franzido e finalmente o olhar levando-se para encará-lo com força – Não sei como consegui sobreviver aquilo... como eu saí – ela se corrigiu – Me lembro quando Rumlow me levou de volta ao quarto, pois precisava das senhas de segurança que destrancava o cofre de armas, e eu entreguei a ele... ele deixou a porta aberta e então eu... saí. Quando consegui isso, Clint Barton estava tentando invadir... ele me levou até Laura... isso foi há dois anos – Ela respirou fundo – Eles me salvaram... me trouxeram para meus irmãos, e então me tiraram da Rússia.

–Nat...

–Então olhe para mim, Steve. Eu _sou_... a viúva negra – E estendeu os braços abrindo-os significativamente em um gesto – E você... o capitão América, então _olhe_ para mim... e _minta_. Diga que isso vá funcionar. Não sou tocada há _anos_ , Steve... Alexei levou consigo meu coração, minha alma e quaisquer sentimentos. E mesmo quando eu ouvi sobre sua morte... eu não _senti_ nada, o desmantelamento do império que ele construiu... Nossa casa, nada... mesmo que eu não tenha nenhum dinheiro para me sustentar... e eu estou _seca_ , Steve. Então se for fazer isso faça... _minta_ para mim. Minta. Me faça acreditar que vai ficar tudo bem. Que vamos funcionar. Porque eu não valho a pena.

–Não... – Ele deu outro passo para ela, e mais outro até que Natasha parou porque suas costas bateram na mesinha atrás de si. Ela fechou os olhos, as lagrimas escorrendo livremente e ele parou antes de alcançá-la – Eu não vou mentir para você.

Natasha o encarou... fria.

–Você deveria... porque senão isso não vai funcionar.

–Não – Ele balançou a cabeça ainda não alcançando-a – Se isso fosse verdade... você não reagiria quando te beijo – Ele notou a maneira como ela respirava, ofegante... ciente – Você não responderia igualmente... você não estaria lutando contra isso e tentando me empurrar para longe porque tem medo de se machucar de novo, porque sente que estamos seguindo uma linha que não pode lidar... é por isso que eu quero ir devagar... porque não quero que faça _nada_ que não _quer_. E eu também quero você. Tanto.

–Você não...

–E deixe-me ser claro, Natasha... – Ele se aproximou, ainda sem tocá-la, seus olhos nos dela, e Steve não sabia que também estava chorando, ou pelo menos até sentir a lágrima escorrer livremente por seu rosto ainda que sua voz não tenha hesitado. Tremido... em momento algum – Você vale tudo.

–Ele me destruiu – Ela declarou fechando os olhos novamente – Ele destruiu tudo o que eu tinha de bom... de puro, e Deus, se algo tivesse acontecido com Pietro e Wanda... eu nunca me perdoaria, eu-

–Não, ele _tentou_ – Steve a corrigiu, vê-la assim tão desamparada, seus olhos se abriram para ele, e ele queria beijar cada lágrima, colocar cada grama de sentimento em seus toques, ministrar todo o seu amor por essa mulher. Sabia que Natasha tinha passado por um bocado... E ela tinha razão, isso era _muito_ para lidar.

Muita bagagem.

–Ele era um drogado, alcoólatra... um maldito assassino Steve. Um assassino! E ele me tornou uma assassina... ele me transformou em sua viúva negra – Aquilo o surpreendeu, ele não fez perguntas, e com o pesar em seu olhar, deixou claro que ela não estava explicando mais.

–Eu amo você – Ele não conseguiu parar a si mesmo de dizer isso, e viu quando seus olhos se arregalaram, e então se apertaram desviando dos dele, afastando-se...

Não.

Não... assim não.

–Não diga isso.

–É a verdade – Steve respondeu – Acho que me apaixonei no momento em que vi você entrar na minha sala... talvez eu devesse ter previsto, Bucky sempre teve um bom dedo para escolher garotas, _eu_ era o desastrado, sempre fui um – E riu sem muito humor – E lá estava aquela _deusa_... olhando para mim, agindo ao meu redor... sorrindo... brincando comigo e eu me senti completamente perdido... e então só consegui ser um idiota, é claro. Ofendendo-a... e eu realmente sinto muito.

Steve finalmente a alcançou, e estendeu o braço para alcançar seus dedos primeiro, que se fecharam com tanta força na escrivaninha, que os nós já estavam ficando brancos. Ela cerrou os olhos, mas não o afastou, e ele dedilhou sua mão, até alcançar o lado da palma e deslizar um pouco dentro quando ela finalmente a levantou, e Steve fechou a mão dela na sua. 

–Eu não estou indo, Nat. A não ser que você queira... você quer que eu vá?

–Não – Ela respondeu rouca e ainda tinha os olhos fechados e chorava, e como ele queria beijá-la.

Tirar todas essas dúvidas, esses sentimentos e abraçá-la, com força – Sim. Eu... Deuses...  
Ele usou a outra mão para tirar a insistente franja de seus olhos, colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

–Essa é a parte que você me pede para ir embora? Ou que você vai embora...?!

–Você quer ir?

–Nem pensar – Ele respirou fundo tocando seu rosto – Isso está bem...?

–Me toque – Isso não era um pedido, era uma demanda.

–Ele... ele... forçou... você?

Steve não conseguiu formular, quando Natasha circulou seu torso, afundando de novo o rosto em seu pescoço e respirando ali, ele a segurou, o queixo no topo de sua cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando assimilar isso.

Tentando aceitar. E se acalmar.

–Ele chegou bem perto... _muito_ perto, mas não – Ela sussurrou de volta – Mas eu ainda tenho pesadelos como se... uh... May me indicou um terapeuta no Queens... acho que você também o conhece. Samuel Wilson.

Ele sorriu.

É claro...

–Ele nunca...? – Ele conseguiu finalmente perguntar – Não precisa ocultar isso, Nat... você pode me dizer. Podemos conversar, eu não quero que você não-

–Não, ele não fez... Por algum milagre... só que ele tirou minhas roupas, me jogou na cama... – Ela estremeceu apertando-o um pouco e girando-os para longe da porta – Eu podia sentir seu corpo sobre o meu, o cheiro de bebida, suor... eu tentei empurrá-lo, lutei contra ele mesmo apanhando, até que não consegui mais me mexer... por suas restrições e tapas, e então ele estava de pé no momento seguinte xingando e praguejando e consertando o cinto em suas calças. E eu fiquei lá... estática. Não sei se foi um dia ou dois... uma semana inteira... eu queria... eu só queria morrer, Steve.

–Acabou Nat.

Ele permitiu que ela o levasse até o sofá, que afundasse o rosto em sua clavícula, abraçando-a e beijando o topo de sua cabeça enquanto voltaram para lá. Steve se deitou primeiro, enquanto ela ficou sobre ele, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço e respirando até se acalmar.

–Eu continuo vendo-o... – Ela confessou – Eu me apaixonei por ele, Steve... _tanto_... e ele me destruiu – Repetiu ela.

–Ele tentou – Corrigiu ele afastando-se para olhá-la e tirando o cabelo de seu rosto, obrigando-a a encará-lo, até que sua campainha tocou, Natasha estremeceu de novo, mas Steve não se mexeu, ele não desviou o olhar, tampouco a soltou e sequer se incomodou. – Você está aqui, e está segura.

–Quem...?

–Clint e Laura, acho. Me dê um minuto – Ela segurou seu braço, e ele voltou com calma, sua testa na dela, até que a porta foi esmurrada. Se os dois decidissem colocá-la abaixo, Steve não poderia se importar menos, ainda assim sentiu seus músculos tensionarem, e o pânico em seu olhar, a maneira como ela parecia olhar da porta para ele – Ei... eu estou aqui, está tudo bem.

Seu coração doía para acalmá-la, para tirar todas essas lembranças ruins, e enviá-las longe, todos os sentimentos que pareciam tê-la quebrado, e colocado Natasha em uma bolha que agora estourou e continuava cutucando-a, ferindo-a... Steve podia ver o quanto ela conseguiu evoluir por si mesma, voltar ao mundo real, infelizmente não completamente... ainda abalada, mas estava tentando. Deus como ela estava tentando, e ele a amava... ele a queria e desejava tanto ser o suficiente para ajudá-la... tanto.

– _Rogers_! – Gritou a voz de Clint – _Polícia de NY... Abra a porta!_

–Em um minuto – Ele respondeu felizmente cessando a cacofonia... um pouco.

–Sinto muito... – Ele ainda segurou seu rosto, e Steve apertou gentilmente numa carranca olhando de seus olhos para os seus lábios.

–Me beije. 

Ele obedeceu, e agradeceu por estarem deitados, porque Natasha literalmente o usou como alavanca, empurrando-o para trás enquanto o beijava frenética e inquieta, com força e sem restrições, praticamente sentada em sua pelve. E Steve permitiu a ela isso, suas mãos vagando por cada parte alcançável dele ainda que respeitoso era quente, e a maneira como ela o reivindicava, que as lágrimas dela o molhavam ou talvez fossem as suas, e ele devolveu isso... essa paixão, com ternura e promessas, com calmaria embora no meio da tempestade, escovando beijos e toques para tranquilizá-la, segurando-a para a vida porque era isso o que significava...

... ele sabia a verdade, ela era pesada e sim sua bagagem complicada, mas a amava.

Ele a amava. E embora também soubesse que tudo mudou. Que _eles_ mudaram... mesmo que a conhecesse há quase dois meses agora... Steve não mudou seus sentimentos, se possível, eles eram mais fortes.

Foi aí que sua porta da frente veio a baixo.


	2. Depois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos deixar as coisas um pouco intensas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E também um pouco quentes.   
> Digam-me o que acham ;)

NATASHA APRENDEU A APRECIAR O SILÊNCIO.

Ela podia interpretar as pessoas, aprendera isso também, calada e observadora... era mais fácil, e até pratico, além de que levava a respostas mais rápidas se o fizesse bem... e oh, modéstia à parte, ela era boa nisso. Mas quando tudo ficou além de esquisito, esperava que com Steve e Clint trabalhando, o único som sendo o do martelo e os movimentos para consertar a porta quebrada em suas dobradiças, Laura sentada no sofá da sala de Steve e a seu lado, ambas... esperando sabe-se o que... ela percebeu que não apreciava tanto assim mais o silêncio.

–Sinto muito por... – Ela começou e hesitou.

Não fazia ideia do que dizer.

–Eu quebrar sua porta – Finalizou Laura encarando dela para os dois homens. Porque se não foi estranho o suficiente chutar a porta com eles agarrados no sofá da sala, ela sentada sobre Steve, a expressão dos Barton era. A maneira como Clint girou quase carregando-a para trás enquanto Laura gritava com ele... por experiencia, Natasha sabia que ela tinha um bom chute. Não que já tenha sido atingida pela mulher antes, pois já a viu derrubar portas antes. Um considerável número delas, na verdade. Deus, a pequena Lila tinha um ótimo chute, e ela nem tinha nascido. Talvez não devesse estar surpresa, mas... estava.

– _Você_ quebrou a porta? – Perguntou Steve parando seu trabalho apenas para olhar Laura que deu de ombros em um movimento suave, e Clint riu à sua esquerda.

–Aprendemos isso na academia, certo amor?

–Não ajuda – Resmungou o homem e arqueou uma sobrancelha para a esposa estendendo o martelo – Você quer...?

–Não, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

–Bem, em nossa defesa... – Respondeu Clint concentrado em seu trabalho. Aparentemente. Natasha sabia como ele podia ser disperso, e principalmente tonar algo mundano divertido, Clint tendia a fingir concentrar-se em coisas aleatórias e assim ser capaz de interrogar ou tirar informação de qualquer pessoa que os cercava. Na delegacia, ele sempre fora o melhor detetive para falar com as crianças, e ela nunca ficara desconfortável com ele. Seus métodos eram... diferentes – Vocês demoraram para abrir. E então... _pá_ – Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

Talvez ter um cérebro de um garoto de doze anos, o ajudasse.

–Pá nada. Sequer tivemos a chance de abrir – Protestou Steve.

–Em _minha_ defesa... – Laura entoou por si mesma, o cotovelo escorado no braço do sofá, e então a mão em seu queixo, e a fitou –... Você está bem?

Ela sorriu levemente porque essa era Laura.  
Pura e simples.

–Estou.

–Então pronto – E então Natasha sorriu.

Gargalhou. Como há muito não fazia. Amava a lógica policial de Laura, foi assim que definitivamente se encantou pela família de Clint... Conseguindo voltar um pouco de si mesma até que praticamente deslizando pelo sofá, Natasha se esticou conseguindo remover os pés do estofado, para o que Laura apanhou colocando em seu colo e ela fechou os olhos, o braço cobrindo o próprio rosto e respirou.

De repente estava tremendo, dessa vez para segurar os soluços e a sensação quebrada de sua voz.  
Inutilmente, é claro.

–Sinto muito – Repetiu pela milionésima vez, sua voz saiu ainda mais quebrada do que gostaria, e imediatamente, sentiu a presença dele antes de vê-lo. Steve tinha esse poder sobre ela... e ele disse que a amava. Natasha não disse nada de volta, mesmo quando sentiu a mão dele na sua, removendo o aperto de seus dedos antes de cobrir na dele e revelar seu rosto ali, pairando acima dela e fitando-a e ela suspirou, mesmo quando ele esfregou o polegar nas costas de sua mão, sem soltá-la, deu a volta e parou de pé, sentindo-o puxá-la para cima e abraçá-la.

Laura recostou no sofá de novo, os dois ali de pé e abraçados, Natasha apenas escondeu o rosto em sua clavícula, ele tinha um cheiro delicioso de loção, couro o que provavelmente vinha da jaqueta, mas era totalmente ele... e algo que era apenas Steve. Clint ainda martelava a porta, enquanto Laura permanecia no sofá.

_–Whoa... um furacão quebrou sua porta?_ – Talvez Natasha tenha estremecido de novo ante a voz de Tony, por razões diferentes e ainda mais expostas, então Clint riu e disse:

–Isso foi Laura, grávida e impaciente... pronta para o _seu_ round, Pep? – E olhou para Tony – Acha que agora ela poderia finalmente quebrar a sua cara?

–Muito engraçado.

–Eu achei hilário – Laura entoou fazendo Clint sorrir.

Eles eram assim, fáceis um com o outro... sempre. Ela permaneceu escorada contra ele, mas se colocou de lado.  
De repente, todas as janelas se tornando interessantes.

–O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Pepper e ela podia sentir os olhares em si de novo. 

–Feito – Anunciou Clint e ela não precisava olhar para notar que ele admirava sua obra de consertar a porta da frente.

–Isso foi minha culpa – Respondeu Steve os braços ainda circulando-a, e Natasha quase se derretendo nele por tantas razões, que até mesmo considerou puxá-lo de novo para o sofá de novo. Dos presentes, apenas Pepper não os tinha visto nessa posição... – Mas vou ter que pedir que saiam... desculpe. Preciso falar com Natasha.

–Está tudo bem? – Ela virou para o olhar de Pepper porque podia sentir a preocupação em seu tom – Vocês não brigaram, não é?

Ela estremeceu. Espera...

–Você sabia? – Steve perguntou e ela apenas sorriu.

Porque a verdade, é que não era capaz de esconder nada deles.  
Nenhum deles ali.

–Você realmente pensou que Tony poderia me esconder algum segredo? – Ela pediu claramente ofendida, então seu marido lhe deu o olhar.

–Ei... qual é, eu sei guardar um segredo! – Todos apenas lhe deram uma expressão zombeteira – Ah, qual é...

–Tudo bem – Respondeu Pepper rindo, e ela também podia ver seu olhar dirigido a Tony e de volta – Nos ligue se tiver algum problema.

–Bem... na defesa dela... – Steve ponderou, uma das mãos tinha deslizado por sua cintura, a outra fazia círculos em seu ombro, e Natasha o fitou – Eu disse que você me beijou no elevador e Pierce nos viu.

–O que?

–E na minha defesa... – Procedeu ele, mantendo-a – Ok, eu não tenho uma.

–Olha, sem defesa alguma – Tony começou – Ele não sabe esconder exatamente os olhares que dá a você – Quando Steve corou e deu de ombros ainda sem soltá-la, Tony bufou em falsa ofensa – E olha, o homem é tátil, ele nem consegue tirar as mãos de você, Romanoff.

–Pode me culpar?

–Steve!

–Ok... eles definitivamente precisam conversar – Pepper riu, e Laura ficou de pé despedindo-se e pedindo desculpas novamente pela porta, Clint ainda parecia orgulhoso de seu trabalho e disse que estava há uma ligação de distância, e aparentemente eles dariam uma carona a Tony e Pepper até a pizzaria...

Ou pelo menos ela ouviu algo sobre...

–Sabe... eu adoro a pizza do Joe... – Sugeriu o Stark com uma risada enquanto Clint testava a porta em sua dobradiça parecendo satisfeito – Poderíamos... é definitivamente menos massa, melhor que a do garoto... – Eles saíram conversando e fechando a porta atrás de si, e Natasha finalmente viu.

A mesa feita. As velas, os pratos colocados... as taças.  
Seu coração se apertou.

 _O_ jantar.

–Eu acho que vi alguém de meu passado no shopping... – Ela começou sem olhá-lo – Não sei se era realmente ele, uma miragem ou um truque da minha cabeça, porque em qualquer alternativa, me deixou apavorada o suficiente para que eu sequer me lembre de como cheguei aqui – Ela admitiu honestamente – Acho que tive um ataque de pânico.

Achar era um eufemismo...  
Ela não comentou isso.

–Quando?

–Quando eu estava... buscando algo para essa noite – Só que não importa agora.

–Tudo bem – Ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, parecendo sério e cansado – Preciso falar com Sam, se você puder descrevê-lo eu-

–Não – Ele levantou o olhar, segurando o telefone, e apertando o olhar – Eu não... estou fazendo com isso.

–Nat-

–Não poderia ser Ru... – Ela parou no momento em que a palavra _real_ chegou a seus lábios. Fechando os olhos novamente, e respirando fundo. Seu coração doía por isso, e por ele principalmente – Eu me coloquei de cara limpa na frente do público há algumas semanas... desde bem... você sabe.

Ele assentiu.  
Pierce.

Conhecendo-se há quase dois meses...  
E estavam juntos há duas semanas.

–Eu posso proteger você – Steve a parou. Era tão certo e tão seguro que a convencia por si mesmo e ela observou ainda assim, confusa, assustada, e com aquela sensação porque Steve era isso. Ele era como era e não haviam inseguranças, receios... ele não usava uma máscara.

E ela não podia fazer isso com ele.

–Não quero você no meio disso, Steve.

–Nat, eu já estou no meio – declarou aberto, sincero – Eu amo você – Dessa vez não parecia tão ruim, e o sorriso dele deixou isso claro – Isso não é da boca para fora, estou apaixonado por você... quero estar ao seu lado, quero ter uma vida contigo... quero avançar nosso relacionamento, e quero conhecer cada parte de você, física... figurativamente... – Ele respondeu, levando uma mão em sua testa e afastando aquela insistente franja, Natasha apertou o olhar para seus olhos azuis, a maneira como ele circulou sua cintura e sorriu, e ela se permitiu novamente nesse carinho ainda que seu corpo estivesse reagindo estático, depois se soltando porque não podia resistir. Talvez ela nunca poderia – Eu disse a você... estou nessa há longo prazo.

E o abraçou de novo.

–Eu... ele era chefe da máfia, Steve... nem eu sei a extensão de tudo o que Alexei fora... de todo o dano causado e o que ele representava – ela fechou os olhos de novo. Havia tanta coisa que não podia dizer... tanto que não conseguia verbalizar, e ele insistia, mas... e se não estivesse mais?

E se... não.

–Não me importo – Natasha sentiu as mãos em suas bochechas, tão suave, tão doce...

–Pois devia – Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou, ainda com aquela reverência, a mão deslizando por suas costas, de forma tranquilizadora e prendendo-a contra ele, ela definitivamente não conseguia. Nem queria afastá-lo – Steve...

–Sou um ex fuzileiro, servi no Afeganistão desde os dezoito, me formei em direito há mais de dez anos, sou o Capitão América – E sorriu para isso quando ela lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha – E eu _vou_ proteger você.

Ela acreditava nele.  
E como acreditava.

* * *

O HALLOWEEN ESTAVA CHEGANDO.

E ele poderia dizer que amava esse tipo de evento, os feriados... a Stark Industries ainda estava no vermelho, portanto não eram como as festas extravagantes de Tony. Com Maria no comando, mais parecia um quartel até bem organizado do que qualquer outra coisa... embora Sam tivesse dado uma aparência juvenil graças a Peter, Michelle e alguns amigos deles que montaram uma decoração simples e barata, Steve realmente apreciava.

A comida caseira e simples, todos improvisando em trajes superficiais, entre heróis e vilões... Steve ajudou a cortar as abóboras com rostos engraçados e assustadores, enquanto May e Natasha preparavam alguns aperitivos... e ele aprendeu que sua namorada – que de vez em quando parava para encará-lo sempre que ouvia-o chamá-la claro, quando estavam juntos e ninguém podia ouvi-los – infelizmente – lhe arqueava a sobrancelha, sorria e fingia que não a afetava de um jeito positivo – e ele descobriu que ela era realmente boa nisso.

Houve um momento em que ele finalmente conseguiu tê-la sozinho.

Enquanto Natasha deixava uma bandeja de aperitivos com Peter e voltava seu caminho para o escritório de Tony onde May deixou a decoração, ele simplesmente entrou batendo a porta atrás de si, até finalmente fechar o espaço entre eles e beijá-la. Natasha estava sorrindo contra a sua boca, as mãos apoiadas em seus ombros enquanto Steve a segurava, enfim. E ela se afastou para olhá-lo, a pulseira de contas definitivamente era um apetrecho apreciado por sua namorada, além de um par de anéis no mindinho e indicador e ela escorou a cabeça contra seu ombro.

–Oi.

–Oi... – Natasha sorriu, afundando os dedos em seus cabelos e puxando-o para outro beijo. Ela gemeu contra a sua boca, e ele não evitou erguê-la na mesa, sentando-a e beijando-a com mais impaciência. Suas mãos deslizando por sua cintura, o tecido era tão malditamente provocador quanto seria qualquer roupa nela, e Steve não conseguiu evitar de descer uma trilha de beijos de sua bochecha, para seu maxilar, o pescoço, e o ombro exposto – Hm... Steve... May está me esperando.

–Ok – Ele no entanto, não se afastou, apenas quando ela pousou as mãos em seus ombros e segurou seu rosto fechando os olhos e ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior – _Deuses_ , Rogers.

Ele sorriu dando-lhe um selinho, mesmo com a posição deles.

–Ok, eu definitivamente adoraria traumatizar Tony por estarmos tendo uma pegação em seu escritório, mas... – Ela murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha para as sombras passando do lado de fora, e Steve a beijou de novo silenciando-a – Pare com isso.

Ele sorriu contra a sua boca e se afastou, observando-a descer e ajeitar a roupa, a porta se abriu para MJ, que parou ali, o telefone celular numa mão, o olhar indo de um para o outro suas sobrancelhas apertando-se quase comicamente. 

–Uh... você precisa de ajuda?

–Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la – Steve respondeu vendo-a franzir o cenho suavemente, MJ olhou para Natasha que assentiu rapidamente.

–Verifique se Peter ou Miles precisam de alguma coisa. Diga a May que estaremos levando tudo para finalizar a organização.

–Ok – Dito isso, ela saiu.

Steve não conseguiu evitar sorrir, enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma caixa, e sentia o olhar dela em si.

Eles fizeram tudo. A organização e ele se pegou observando-a mais do que era comum enquanto dava ordens e finalizava tudo com a ajuda de May e Laura, quem não parecia incomodada por ajudar, ao contrário. Enquanto Natasha poderia entreter uma multidão inteira com sua voz rouca, olhar penetrante e presença poderosa. Steve admitia que se sentiu tão _fascinado_ observando-a enfrentar Pierce, até um pouco excitado... e embora ainda estivessem mantendo a coisa toda devagar há pelo menos quinze dias, mas ei... quem estava contando? Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir pela noite passada, foi diferente... E não menos incrível.

* * *

_Antes..._

Se lembrava da maneira quente qual ela retirou sua camisa, beijando seu pescoço e ombros, e quando ele perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela apenas continuou beijando-o e sorrindo-o, levando-o a loucura. Steve não se sentia muito orgulhoso por simplesmente ter se soltado... demais... Então Natasha levantou o olhar para ele, aqueles verdes incríveis brilhando de desejo, sua mão parando acima de sua calça sob seu membro duro ainda embaixo dos jeans, e ele foi capaz de fechar os olhos e desejar um buraco qual pudesse se enfiar. 

E se ela não quisesse isso?  
E se seu desejo fosse apenas... correr?!   
Porque ele estava se comportando como um porco, acelerando tudo e-

–Olhe para mim Steve – E fez isso. E Deus, ela não estava ofendida... pelo contrário, seu peito subia e descia, a respiração errática, e com a própria blusa bagunçada o suficiente para exibir o ombro nu, porque tecido insistia em cair na pele pálida de sua cintura de maneira provocativa que só o fez poder dedilhar além, e quando ela se curvou, tão cremosa e deliciosa que ele queria beijar e cada pedaço, gemeu quando ela moveu a mão de novo em seu jeans sobre seu membro ainda sem tirar os olhos dela – Hm...

–Natasha... 

Ele então se levantou segurando-a como se não pesasse nada e os girou, e ela riu gemendo baixinho logo quando Steve beijou seu pescoço, o ombro puxando mais sua camisa, tomando cuidado para não a esmagar. 

–Isso está bem?

–Sim. Agora me beije – Ele fez isso porque nunca poderia negar nada a ela, e Steve parou, levando tudo mais devagar, respirando contra a sua boca, sorrindo para a resposta inquieta dela, e principalmente a forma como suas mãos menores seguravam seus ombros, subindo um toque em seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo – Eu sou sua, Steve... – Ela sussurrou, os olhos fechados, sua testa na dele – Não sei o que é o amor... Não consigo pronunciar isso ainda... sei que quer ouvir... As três palavras... e eu-

–Você não precisa... – Ele respondeu imediatamente e cobriu sua boca com a dela, apenas um toque de lábios então mordiscando seu inferior e automaticamente puxando-o para si e sorriu quando Natasha o perseguiu em um beijo.

–Há muito tempo não sei como dizer isso... Mas você me faz... _Sentir_ – Admitiu fitando-o, seus olhos brilhavam e ele foi incapaz de segurar o sorriso – E eu definitivamente estou apaixonada por você, Rogers... Então me deixe mostrar isso.

–O que? – Ele não sabia que era possível sorrir mais, mas fez isso, e ela sorriu de volta, segurando sua nuca e puxando-o para um beijo lento, adorador... que levou seu ar, e equilíbrio. E mesmo quando ele tentava não esmagá-la com seu corpo, Natasha o trouxe para si perdendo-o nela, porque parecia ser o que queria – O que você disse?

–Você me ouviu... – Ela levou as mãos em sua cintura enquanto provocava com a voz rouca em seu ouvido e brincando com a barra da calça, e respirou fundo em seu pescoço.

–Você tem certeza...? 

–Eu quero _você_ – Natasha entoou, a mão em sua bochecha – Então me deixe mostrar isso... – Ele estremeceu em antecipação quando sentiu a mão dela deslizar por seu estômago plano, e parar em sua virilha provocando-o – Isso está certo? 

–S-sim... – Steve conseguiu gaguejar, Natasha molhou os lábios, sua mão alcançou seu membro e ela lhe deu um olhar, para o que ele sorriu atrevido... O toque era apenas isso, tátil. Praticamente jogados no sofá, então ela o acariciou, e Steve gemeu. Ele já estava um pouco... Pronto. Tudo bem, ele estava _muito_ pronto.

Ajeitando-se, ela abriu o zíper e puxou um pouco suas calças, Steve se mexeu para sair disso vendo-a lamber os lábios e sorrir para ele. 

–Um homem de boxers... Eu devo a Hill cinco pratas.

–O quê? 

Steve esqueceu o que falar, quando ela o acariciou da ponta até a base. Ele apenas podia rosnar baixinho, com os olhos fechados, Natasha usou o indicador traçando-o e umedecendo-o, e então voltando para o pico.

Ele gemeu novamente ou rosnou... Não sabia mais ao certo, e ela adorou. 

Aquela risada atrevida...   
E quando abriu os olhos, era visível.   
Ela estava tão... Relaxada.   
E ele mal podia esperar para finalmente _preenchê_ - _la_.

Até que Steve cometeu o erro de se levantar rapidamente, segurando seus braços e jogando-a na cama e caindo sobre ela para beijá-la sem fôlego. Foi um momento... Um momento em que Natasha hesitou e estremeceu com sua reação agitada e apressada, e nesse momento ele conseguiu se afastar se xingando por ser tão estupido. E quebrando o clima. Houveram pedidos de desculpas de sua parte, e Natasha principalmente garantindo-lhe que estava tudo bem enquanto ele não conseguia se aproximar ou permitir que ela o fizesse, então ela estava irritada ajeitando a blusa de volta em seu corpo, alcançando sua jaqueta e sapatos e fugindo quando Steve a alcançou antes de chegar na porta, num gesto ousado ele a segurou prendendo-a contra a mesma, usando seu corpo para pará-la, mas sabendo que com um movimento ou palavra, ela podia sair se quisesse. 

–Não faça isso – Ele pediu as mãos prendendo os dois lados da madeira sem tocá-la, se a indicativa em suas roupas ou a falta delas não fosse humilhação o suficiente, ele não sabia o que seria. Mas observou-a piscar e fitá-lo, ainda que longe, praticamente podia senti-la... e temendo estar reagindo erroneamente de novo, Steve respirou fundo e ela balançou a cabeça.

–Isso o que?

–Sair. Como se fosse um erro. – Ele sabia que estava inquieto e excitado, assim como ela, e havia levado tudo para longe no momento em que a assustou, onde provavelmente trouxe de volta uma lembrança ruim, sendo estupido e impulsivo, mas não podia. Steve era tão tátil, e ele não conseguia deixá-la ir. Não assim... não por seu estado, não... mas por ela – Porque não é, Nat... eu sinto muito, eu sou um idiota – Ele suspirou virando-se e vestindo a cueca, felizmente ela continuou ali, escorada na porta e observando-o.

–Steve isso não é... – Ela respirou fundo engolindo em seco e estremecendo – Talvez _eu_ esteja me enganando, talvez tudo isso tenha sido um erro porque eu não posso lidar com algo simples como uma reação apaixonada e eu simplesmente... travo então... – Ela parecia ter tanta certeza, e ele não gostou – Isso é um erro.

–Não – Ele respondeu aproximando-se de novo, e parando meio metro de alcançá-la.

Natasha suspirou.

–Como eu posso estar cem por cento nisso se continuo agindo por reflexo? Reagindo. Porque é isso... eu sei que você não é ele, sei que não é a mesma situação, eu simplesmente estou respondendo no automático – Ele a escutou e ela suspirou – Isso não vai funcionar... você não vê?

–Não – Ele respondeu aproximando-se, e prendendo uma das mãos ao lado de sua cintura, só que apenas na madeira sem tocá-la, entretanto próximo o suficiente para que pudesse sentir o formigamento em sua pele, e quando Natasha não se afastou ou estremeceu, ele quase respirou aliviado – Tudo o que vejo... é você. 

Ela lhe encarou por um longo tempo, e ele estava quase tocando seu rosto. 

–Steve, isso não é apenas sobre sexo. Você não me conhece... você não sabe tudo sobre meu passado, meus erros, e tudo o de ruim que eu fiz... eu simplesmente eu não... sei como-

Steve suspirou e assentiu ainda fitando-a.

Ele deslizou a mão de novo por sua cintura, e quando Natasha não ofereceu resistência, se abaixou para pegá-la no estilo de noiva, assustando-a ao erguê-la, então ela circulou sua cintura com as pernas e abraçou seus ombros escorando o queixo ali, e ele a carregou de volta para a cama, e Natasha o encarou de volta, enquanto Steve a colocou com tanto cuidado e a cobriu com seu próprio peso, embora apoiando as mãos em seu lado dando-lhe espaço para sair se quisesse, ou afastá-lo, o olhar que ela lhe dirigia era apertado, e a forma como o encarou, deixava claro o quão confusa estava e também curiosa.

–Eu não me importo com nada disso, Natasha.

–Você-

–Eu amo você – Ela fechou os olhos de novo, e ele se permitiu a essa chance – E eu a conheço... o suficiente para saber que _me_ importa. Tanto... e não estou desistindo de você, Nat... só que – Ele respirou fundo, a mão deslizando por sua cintura, e percebendo pela expressão dela que isso estava bem, ele sorriu antes de deixá-la em seu quadril, a outra ainda equilibrando-o em seu lado para olhá-la – Não quero que me odeie – Natasha segurava a barra de sua calça... E foi a primeira coisa que ela pegou seus dedos dançando ali, os olhos fechados praticamente recostada como se assim pudesse realmente fugir de sua presença e imponência e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa enquanto Steve continuou – Não quero que um gatilho leve você de volta. Estou meio perdido porque quero tocar você, mas tenho medo de que serei inconveniente porque fico impaciente... – E riu sem muito humor.

–Você está indo bem.

Havia se passado algum tempo pelos abusos de seu ex marido, só que eles ainda eram muito crus em sua mente, e ele realmente não queria forçar nada... Mesmo quando ela confessou que não fazia isso há _anos_ , Steve quase se repreendeu sobre o quanto desejou simplesmente poder satisfazê-la, mesmo que o deixasse em êxtase ou dor por estar concentrando-se apenas nela e seu prazer, ele queria levá-la, reivindicá-la, e deixá-la assim... desgastada, deliciosamente _desgastada_... Que Natasha esqueceria seu próprio nome e preocupações.

Queria fazer isso principalmente com sua boca, se perguntando qual gosto ela tinha... Mas precisava ter certeza.   
Precisava que _ela_ tivesse certeza. 

–Eu quero você... – Ela repetiu puxando a barra de sua cueca, fechou a mão em seu pênis ainda duro e coberto, e então deslizou-a para trás em sua bunda, trazendo-o para si e ele rosnou baixinho quando ela colou seus corpos, com a outra mão tocando seu rosto, ela o olhou com força, ele não se mexeu continuou ali devolvendo seu olhar tão intenso ainda imóvel – Eu só... Eu disse a você, Steve... Como estou quebrada – Ela suspirou escorando contra seu pescoço e ele relaxou, pois mesmo em seu ainda estado excitado, Natasha não recuou. Ela se enterrou nele... Seu membro ainda duro em seu estômago reprimido pelo fino pano que eram suas boxers, e ele gemeu longamente quando a mão dela voltou a acariciá-lo por dentro da mesma – É tudo muito novo... muito cru – E riu aguado beijando seu maxilar, a pele lisa de seu queixo tocando o pescoço dele onde Steve já sabia estar crescendo a barba de novo – E eu só... Não sei como seguir a coisa mais. Sei que você não é ele, e sinto muito, meu cérebro continua me levando para o pior cenário... ou trazendo-o para mim e é por isso que reajo assim. É... instintivo.

–Não se desculpe por não estar pronta, Nat... – Ele segurou sua bochecha e a beijou puxando suas mãos pelos pulsos ainda que carinhosamente e escovou a boca na dela murmurando – Longo jogo... Lembra?

Ela assentiu e ele se afastou um pouco.   
Mas Natasha o segurou, a mão em sua nuca, os dedos brincando com seu cabelo e o trouxe de volta beijando-o duramente.   
Ele não sabia quem estava gemendo mais, inquieto e longamente, e arqueou quando sentiu a mão dela invadindo-o e tocando-o mais uma vez.

E fechou os olhos, a respiração pesada dela, e seu hálito quente próximo e abriu-os para encontrar aqueles verdes, um sorriso atrevido. Natasha usou o polegar, esfregando-o de cima a baixo, e ele estava tentando não se contorcer. Muito. Principalmente porque conseguiu o toque certo, e o movimento necessário.

–Nat...

–Hm? – Ela beijou seu maxilar, e ele sentiu o pré gozo que ela usou para umedecer seu membro enquanto continuava seu movimento – Use suas palavras, Capitão – Corajosamente, ele pode apenas gemer de novo, mal conseguindo se impedir de contorcer um pouco mais, enquanto ela aumentava suas ministrações.

–Caralho, caralho... – Ele _sentiu_ o sorriso antes de reverberar fazendo-a estremecer em uma reação deliciosa, e ela cobriu as duas mãos em sua frente, até que Steve estava reduzido a uma bagunça crítica pós-orgástica a cueca suja, as mãos dela, e até mesmo um pouco de seu próprio estômago, e ela riu beijando-o com força, e ele segurou seu rosto... 

Tudo bem, ele estava além de surpreso.

Steve nunca conheceu uma mulher que apreciava lhe dar prazer com a mão, pelo menos ele não sabia que era possível além de vídeos na internet, embora pensasse que um boquete seria mais fácil porque os movimentos eram... ok, ele era um ser humano e podia assistir pornô de vez em quando e talvez uma pequena pontada de ciúmes o tenha tomado ao pensar como ela aprendeu a fazer isso... Natasha foi tão segura e tranquila seguindo de acordo com seus gemidos em ministrações bem aplicadas e ele podia sentir sua risada baixa quando ela beijou seu ombro relaxando-o.

–Você... – Ele não conseguiu formular uma frase, com ela escorada contra seu ombro, rindo baixinho.

–Bom uso de palavras, realmente... – Steve lhe arqueou a sobrancelha, e puxou sua cintura para beijá-la, girando-os e beijando-a sem fôlego. 

–Quero devolver o favor... Se você estiver bem com isso – Ele sussurrou em seus lábios, e ela mordeu balançando a cabeça em uma negativa, fazendo-o parar ainda com as mãos no cós de suas calças.

–Não quero que faça algo porque se sente obrigado a isso – Ela disse corando um pouco e ele sentiu o suave balanço de seus quadris quando dedilhou a mão em seu estômago provocando-a. Isso fazia cócegas, embora ela não admitisse o fez sorrir.

Ser capaz de deixá-la assim... Como _ela_ fazia com ele

–E quem disse a você que não é uma via de mão dupla? – A forma como ela arqueou as sobrancelhas desafiando-o, e sem hesitar ele subiu as mãos para cobrir seu seio esquerdo e encarando-a timidamente antes de alcançá-lo porque talvez não estivesse bem, Steve traçou uma rota segura pelo mesmo, sentindo-o enrijecer no tecido do sutiã, ele provocou o mamilo e Natasha arqueou em resposta – Eu quero – Ele respondeu beijando seu pescoço e o ponto de pulsação, Natasha estava se contorcendo embaixo dele. Steve já estava sentindo sua própria excitação respondendo a ela, e a possibilidade de finalmente tocá-la... – Se você quiser.

Ela encontrou seus olhos e assentiu.   
E isso foi suficiente.   
Ele desprendeu os botões de seu jeans e o puxou para baixo com uma pequena ajuda e parou para admirar sua forma perfeita.

Steve admitia que já conhecia suas curvas enquanto a olhava em seus trajes executivos, as saias lápis...   
Os vestidos, e os saltos, e sua mãe provavelmente lhe daria uns bons tapas se soubesse disso... mas ele não podia evitar. 

Natasha era linda, não apenas fisicamente, ela era sexy, inteligente, gentil...   
_Deus_ o que ela fazia com ele. 

Em um sutiã preto, e calcinha branca, não era de renda, nem extravagante nem nada, parecia algo como malha elástica... confortável e simples, ele não sabia descrever além disso, logicamente _perfeito_ nela e cobrindo suas partes íntimas, ainda mostrando o estômago plano além da virilha depilada... 7

Ela era simplesmente linda.

Por dentro e por fora. Steve não evitou levar o nariz ali, respirando aquele doce aroma, enviando sangue para seu membro, e então encontrando seus olhos, ele se abaixou beijando seu estômago.

–Seja honesta... Você confia em mim? – Perguntou ele e ela assentiu. 

Steve observou sua expressão enquanto removia a calcinha lentamente, atento a seu olhar, a maneira como ela estremeceu agora por uma razão diferente, e completamente a sua mercê. 

–Eu confio – Veio a resposta enquanto ela segurou seu rosto, trazendo-o para um beijo e ele a ajudava a se livrar da peça errante – E sempre sou honesta – a declaração foi rouca... Tão sexy, e Steve congelou quando Natasha roçou _contra_ ele, apenas um toque, uma fricção, suas dobras quentes em seu membro ainda que coberto pela boxer ele _sentiu_ , fazendo-o congelar e ao mesmo tempo estremecer... mas tão significativo. E colocando as mãos ao lado de seu corpo parando-a, ele abriu os olhos para encontrar os dela, aquela diversão ali... o rubor em sua bochecha, e a admissão rouca – Eu amo ver você perder o controle comigo. 

Steve a encarou surpreso. 

–Eu poderia... Machucar você.

–Nunca – lá estava, a confiança crua, simples e limpa, e ele a beijou com força, segurando-a mantendo-a imóvel antes que ela acabasse com qualquer força de vontade que ainda possuía e ele fizesse realmente o que tanto desejava, Steve beijou seu ombro, sua clavícula, e sob o top ele fechou a boca em seu seio, sorrindo internamente quando Natasha arqueou em resposta, virou dando a mesma atenção ao outro, e depois desceu uma trilha de beijos molhados por seu estômago, lambendo seu umbigo e parando em sua virilha, Natasha se cuidava, as pernas lisas, ainda que houvesse uma fina linha ruiva bem no centro do v de sua pelve, que o fez lamber os lábios novamente, e estava prestes a perguntar de novo se ela estava bem com isso quando uma única palavra foi o suficiente... 

Por tudo o que precisava, era apenas ouvi-la gemer _seu_ _nome_.   
Ele levantou os olhos para olhá-la dali, a cabeça jogada para trás, as unhas cavando em seus ombros inquieta. 

Steve sorriu, ele se abaixou e inalou seu aroma.   
E caiu com a boca aberta... E ôh...   
... estava... _tão_ sedento. 


	3. A Festa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quem não aprecia um pouco de... rotina?
> 
> :)

NATASHA NÃO QUERIA ADMITIR... 

Ela se sentia... Saciada. Ainda quente e satisfeita por todas as caricias e cuidados de Steve, ignorando o rubor porque ele ainda a abraçava usando apenas suas boxers, seu corpo quente e grande era uma tentação, enquanto ela vestia nada além da camisa dele, e embora eles tenham apenas se _tocado_ , sem uma penetração... foi perfeito. 

E ela suspirou recostando contra seu peito porque não podia dormir. Literalmente. Isso era o que mais a apavorava, porém Natasha afastou o sentimento. Ela não iria acabar com a magia agora, não hoje... Steve lhe deu três orgasmos, era uma surpresa poder estar acordada mesmo que ele a tenha gasto até os ossos, quando ela admitiria que nunca... Fora adorada assim antes. Mesmo em seus melhores momentos com Alexei. O sexo sempre era uma bagunça, às vezes eles mal se preocupavam com preliminares, perdendo para o momento que era isso... Sexo. E ela levou tanto tempo para ficar confortável consigo mesma. Mas, Steve?

Oh... Ele elevava o conceito... _Além_. 

E quando ele a carregou para o banheiro, em um estilo de noiva logo após a bagunça que fizeram na cama, colocando-a embaixo da água quente, cuidando dela em beijos em seus lábios já inchados, ele usou os dedos, enviando-a a um novo... Conceito de _deliciosamente_ _desgastada_. E Natasha quase não conseguiu recuperar o fôlego para retribuir o favor, mesmo diante da insistência dele para não... Ela queria. E também descobriu que nunca pensou ser tão sexy fazer um boquete em um homem... Até Steve.

Só que eles ainda não... Fizeram a coisa _real_. 

O sexo deles não houve penetração... foram toques, muitos deles e mãos, bocas... ela jamais tivera uma experiencia assim, sobre um homem agradando-a, e admitia também que o desejo e antecipação sobre avançar essa fase com Steve... Eram grandes. Ela o queria. E _como_ queria... E quando ele tomou uma respiração longa acordando e olhando para ela atrás de cílios sonolentos, Natasha se esticou como um gato, espreguiçando-se e apoiada nele em toda a sua plenitude... Não levou muito tempo para senti-lo adormecer novamente. E ela sabia que precisava se mover, ou poderia dormir. Já era perigoso quando havia adormecido em seus braços semanas atrás e fora de si.

 _Hoje_ não poderia correr esse risco.   
E mais cedo, eles estavam em uma rotina de se arrumar para jantar quando a pergunta pareceu sequer filtrar em seu cérebro antes de sair de seus lábios:

–Tudo bem... Você tem um fetiche? – Ela perguntou ainda de sua penteadeira, e ao não ouvir sua resposta ou encontrá-lo atrás de si, Natasha voltou a sala avistando-o ali, em sua camisa azul bebê, vestindo seu terno cinzento ou a meio caminho dele, a cabeça erguida para ela, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele não escutou?! – Steve?

–Oi?

–Você me ouviu? – Ela riu brevemente, andando descalça até ele e parando em seu campo de visão – o que eu perguntei...? 

–Você tem ideia como me surpreende às vezes...? – Ela esperava que isso fosse bom, principalmente porque ele tinha aquele meio sorriso, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, e uma risada baixa e breve – Você é incrível... sabia disso?

Natasha riu e ele também. 

–É uma pergunta, _real_.   
–Eu sei – veio a resposta fácil – Só não entendo de onde veio... 

–... e você acha divertido, Rogers?

–Definitivamente, Romanoff.   
–Bem você fez tudo isso mais cedo... – Ela começou de repente ficando desconfortável para falar sobre. O que normalmente não acontecia. _Normalmente_ , já que Natasha sempre teve orgulho de si mesma por ser tão comunicativa, no entanto, quando se tratava da simples ideia de ter sexo com seu namorado e dizer essas palavras exatas a ele, parece que era uma "bola fora" e ela era de novo a bagunça adolescente, inquieta e inexperiente qual ele habilmente a envolvia – E nós ainda não... – Ela pigarreou querendo socar a si mesma – E então eu só... Fiquei curiosa.   
–Curiosa? – Natasha ignorou seu olhar, provavelmente divertindo-se por sua gagueira.   
–Porque eu já pensei sobre isso... Você em toda a sua glória e esse terno estúpido... – seu sorriso cresceu, se fosse possível e ela bufou. Lembrou-se de Pepper e a referência em Russo que lhe fez sobre se jogar, ou mergulhar... e como Natasha já estava literalmente fazendo isso, então por que não se afundar de vez? Foda-se – Eu tive um sonho em que estava trabalhando sozinha no escritório e então você veio...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e ela mordiscou o lábio deixando a ideia pairar e prosseguiu:

–Usando apenas um terno, esse sorriso idiota... e então você me levantou sobre a minha mesa... me colocando sentada ali, parece que não nos incomodamos pelas câmeras no corredor, ou a ausência dos outros no escritório, tampouco o fato de eu estar tão com tantos papéis em minha mesa e braços, mas vou culpá-lo por _isso_ – Ela olhou para ele profundamente, desejando estar no escritório porque ele não lhe daria esse olhar lascivo ou pelo menos seria capaz de sair de perto depois de lhe devolver com um seu próprio... Aparentemente. Notou a respiração dele e sorriu para si mesma – E então você usava seus dedos primeiro... E então era tão lento e apaixonado que se tornava presunçoso... – Natasha prendeu a respiração em surpresa quando ele avançou, apanhando-a como se não pesasse nada, e escorando-a contra a pia.

–Uau... Você... realmente pensou sobre isso.

–Eu _sonhei_ – Ela confessou e novamente desviou o olhar do seu brevemente e então o encarou de volta – E não que eu esteja reclamando de algo assim nem nada, mas você me disse uma vez que eu não saía da sua cabeça... então estou curiosa. Me diga que não imaginou nada antes...? Ou agora quando nós ainda... – Se atreveu, embora o rubor parecesse queimar em seu corpo inteiro, especialmente em resposta a ele... E sua presença. 

Steve fez uma pausa.  
Uma longa pausa.

–Eu poderia dizer... Ou então eu poderia te mostrar – e respirou contra a sua orelha para o que ela lhe daria o crédito, pois isso a fez estremecer, suas mãos desceram por sua frente, a pele bronzeada da camisa aberta dele, então Natasha segurou seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo que ele foi de bom grado. 

E ela sussurrou, segurando-o: 

–Eu _estou_ pronta, Steve. 

Para seu próprio crédito, Natasha o viu hesitar. Porque tudo ainda era uma bagunça, e de uma coisa ela sabia, se a noite passada foi alguma indicação era que eles iriam fazer isso ser lento... Talvez em algum momento até tortuoso, para enfim se liberarem um no outro, e o momento como um todo... Já _era_ mágico. 

Mas agora...? Agora seu celular vibrou, os dois ignoraram isso, então o fixo tocou até cair na caixa postal. 

– _Aqui é Steve Rogers. Você sabe o que fazer_ –Seu tom era prático na gravação, autoritário e calmo, e os olhos dele finalmente encontraram os dela, para que o ouvisse suspirar ou bufar, talvez ambos e então o sentiu escorar a cabeça em seu ombro porque definitivamente o clima foi cortado.

_–Rogers... Eu não sei se ainda está em casa_ – era Tony, ele parecia cansado e definitivamente acordado há muito tempo, ambos o conheciam o suficiente para dizer isso apenas pelo tom de voz. Provavelmente o Stark sequer tenha dormido desde a revelação sobre Pierce, ainda preocupado porque a empresa estava no vermelho... – _escute, eles estão enviando Pierce para o presídio apenas no próximo mês. Falei com Fury e não há outra maneira... Eu não sei... Eu só queria que isso acabasse logo... Ainda me sinto um idiota._

–Não é culpa sua – responderam os dois e se encararam de novo, ela sentiu a mão dele sobre sua perna, um toque calmante... Algo para se aterrar. 

_–Estou um pouco inquieto e pensei em ligar... Pepper ainda está dormindo, ela teve uma dor de cabeça infernal ontem. Nada sério, provavelmente pelos nervos e a gravidez e não há um medicamento mais forte além de ibuprofeno... enfim_... – Então sua voz ficou mais fácil, alegre. Um pouco do Tony que conheciam – _As crianças estão preparando essa festa de Halloween amanhã, eu chequei a decoração, devo dizer que eles tiveram um trabalho... Não sei se Romanoff te disse, mas a coisa toda é uma surpresa, então... todos já sabemos sobre isso_ – E riu de si mesmo ante a referência a Harry Potter – _Algo para que possamos parar nosso cérebro, o que eu admito é muito bem-vindo... depois dessa... Bagunça. Enfim... Vou tentar o celular dela, talvez Natasha não esteja ocupada com suas mãos e boca... Oh Deus, eu simplesmente não acabei de dizer isso... agora não vai sair da minha cabeça-_

E a ligação foi cortada e os dois caíram na risada.

Tony conseguia seus momentos por falar demais, sua personalidade divertida e brincalhona, apenas perdia para o cinismo cru de Clint e talvez o dela mesma, embora Natasha preferisse ficar de fora sempre que os dois tentavam usar isso para o próprio divertimento em disputas de testosterona. Ela se lembra quando se reuniram para ver um filme, ela estava de volta há poucos meses, foi o mais normal que conseguira depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Pepper tinha uma ótima coleção de filmes antigos, e então Clint e Tony estavam formando frases completas pedindo comida ou brincando ao flertar com as garotas e fazendo todos rirem em falas ao estilo dos anos 40. Foi tudo tão suave... tão agradável, que ela se viu rindo e até mesmo entrando na brincadeira.

Natasha tentou se desvencilhar de Steve quando seu telefone tocou, ela podia ouvi-lo na cozinha, mas o homem segurou sua cintura e pressionou seu corpo no dela, que mal conseguiu se soltar em tempo de sair e finalmente pegar o aparelho, alcançando-o cambaleante e definitivamente não o afastando quando ele veio e a abraçou por trás beijando seu ombro.

–Alô? 

– _Ruiva_ – era realmente ele... Tão divertido quanto ao final da mensagem na secretária de Steve, e provavelmente deve ter notado _algo_ em sua voz, apenas porque é Tony – _Eu interrompi alguma coisa?_

–Não – ao menos ela poderia ter o crédito, porque não vacilou. Ainda descalça, Natasha considerou procurar suas botas, mas simplesmente recostou contra o namorado que parecia bem contente em segurá-la, então perguntou – O que você manda, chefe?

_–Oh Deus, não use essa linha comigo, Romanoff... Você não faz meu tipo_ – Mas Tony riu em seu próprio prazer culpado especialmente porque ele tinha se atrevido a cortá-la pelo corredor ontem perguntando se ela e Steve tinham nomes carinhosos para referirem-se um ao outro só porque ele gostava de implicá-la – _Você sabe sobre a festa de Halloween?_

–Sim... – Ela disse incerta, e sabia que Pepper provavelmente fez o papel sensato falando que não precisavam de gastos, mas ainda precisava perguntar – Tony, estamos em meio a uma crise... As finanças-  
Natasha então estacou, e depois relaxou porque Steve beijou seu pescoço, tirando seu cabelo do caminho e traçando uma linha até seu ombro e de volta a sua orelha que ela não tinha o telefone, infelizmente fazendo-a inclinar na direção dele e mal conseguindo escutar o que Tony dizia.

_–As finanças vão ficar bem, além do que... Os gastos são apenas com os alimentos e eu tenho a pessoa certa nisso_ – Talvez ela tenha levado um tempo de associação maior para assimilar que ele tinha parado de falar... então cutucou o lado de Steve para afastá-lo, e ele se foi lhe dando um sorriso e uma risada baixa nenhum pouco culpado.

Ela balançou a cabeça fitando-o, e perguntou a Tony:

–Quem?

_–Quem o quê?_

–Quem é a pessoa encarregada?!

_–Ah, Parker é claro._

–May ou Peter? 

_–May_ e _Peter_ – Ele disse rindo – _O que talvez inclua MJ além de pelo menos mais uns cinco ou seis adolescentes... Deus agora que eu disse isso em voz alta me pergunto como pude concordar... Mas em meu próprio crédito, ele me convenceu nos crepes._

–Ele foi direto com os crepes? – Ela riu porque sabia como eram deliciosos – Isso é golpe baixo. 

_–Certo? A pequena aranha aprendeu todos os truques de May... Não é justo._

Natasha congelou por um instante. 

–O quê? Aranha?

_–Peter... Ele faz Parkour... Estão o chamando de garoto aranha ou Homem-Aranha, mas acho que não é muito verídico... Ele só tem treze anos._

–Ele tem dezesseis... – Natasha riu.

_–Dezesseis? Deus eu me sinto velho..._ – Ela riu um pouco mais – _Ei... Como você está?_

Após seu episódio qual gentilmente nenhum deles havia comentado ou perguntando sobre, Natasha sorriu para a maneira como Tony questionou. Ele era sempre o único que não agia como se estivesse pisando em ovos com ela, como se temesse que ela fosse se quebrar ante a uma pergunta mais significativa. Talvez era porque se conheciam há tanto tempo antes de tudo isso, e ele a viu por todos os anos anteriores. Havia uma verdade sobre os homens em sua vida, cada um deles, e se Natasha pudesse definir quem Tony era... seria algo como o irmão que ela nunca teve, ou seria definido como seu irmão de pais diferentes.

O irmão... de alma.

–Estou bem... Realmente bem. 

_–Fico feliz em ouvir isso..._ – Ele fez uma pequena pausa, e ela sabia o que viria _– Sabe... eu nunca... vou saber como agradecer a você o suficiente._

–Você não precisa – Ela repetiu isso algumas vezes.

_–Eu preciso_... _e vou_ tentar – Entoou ele, tão ou talvez ainda mais protetor que Clint e Laura eram com ela – _E eu vou porque sei o quanto se arriscou... e eu quero que saiba que isso não foi e nem vai ser esquecido. Eu tenho sua retaguarda ruiva... para o que der e vier._

Ela sorriu, quente com essas palavras e assentiu incapaz de formar uma resposta muito longa além de:

–Obrigada.

_–Ei tenho que ir_ – Ele fez uma pequena pausa – _Vejo você mais tarde... Não sinta muito a minha falta._

Natasha riu novamente mesmo quando Tony desligou.

Ela respirou fundo recostando-se confortável no sofá e puxou um travesseiro, e respirando fundo para o cheiro de Steve que parecia espalhado por toda a casa enviando ondas e ondas de tranquilidade por seu corpo. 

–Ei... – E lá estava ele, pairando acima de sua cabeça apenas escovando seus lábios nos dela e Natasha ficou ali imóvel e relaxada enquanto Steve beijava ainda no sofá, depois sorria contra a sua boca – Eu estou com fome... podemos ir?

–Você sabia que eu podia encontrá-lo no restaurante, certo...? – ele sabia, até porque ela não pensava que era divertido para o cara observar, e principalmente esperar que a namorada se aprontasse.

–E perder isso? Nu-uh.

Ele estava protetor assim desde que ela contou sobre ter visto Rumlow no shopping, mas Natasha segurou-o pela gola da camisa, mantendo-o imóvel. 

–Eu ainda deveria tê-lo chamado para um banho compartilhado...

–Não me provoque... 

–Ou só me despir... E deixar que eu também tire sua roupa... e- 

As palavras foram cortadas com um beijo duro, Natasha sorriu mesmo quando ele enfiou a língua provocando a costura de seus lábios fazendo-a gemer e perder o ar, para depois engasgar um pouco quando Steve enfiou os dedos em suas costelas lhe dando um ataque de cócegas. 

–Steve...!

–Mais tarde – seu tom era no mínimo contrariado, e ele ainda pairava acima dela, sorrindo e puxando-a para seus braços e fora do sofá – Vamos... Vou ajudar você a colocar esse vestido então...

Ela tinha separado tudo sob sua cama, e sorriu de qualquer forma porque ele era sempre tão alheio...

–Me vestir? – Foi sua vez de suspirar dramaticamente – Eu não acho que estamos seguindo a mesma página aqui, Rogers.   
  


* * *

_Agora._

MARIA TINHA FEITO SUA PRESENÇA, simplesmente apertando o olhar para Peter Parker, o cenho franzido gradativamente, o garoto começou a balbuciar, e Natasha não poderia se ajudar ao ir até eles, embora tenha levado seu tempo em ouvir as desculpas do adolescente, aparentemente sobre ter problemas com a comida até que Hill provou um aperitivo e não resistiu em fechar os olhos em apreciação.

Parker então sorriu para isso, fazendo-a rir mais ainda quando os alcançou.

E foi assim que ela acabou ajudando na cozinha... E quase uma hora depois, avistou as costas de Steve, em uma conversa animada de Sam e Tony, memórias de um tempo esquecido quando o viu na porta, incerto... Natasha sorriu porque não levou muito tempo para ele ir atrás dela... na sala de Tony.

Até mesmo fez uma provocação que ambos não iriam ver aquela escrivaninha da mesma maneira. Também sorriu ao avistar James Barnes.

Ela o conheceu há algum tempo, primeiro insegura sobre isso, Barnes era cético e duro sobre si mesmo, usando palavras como aleijado tentando fazê-la sentir pena dele e depois raiva por retaliar-se dessa maneira, até que Natasha soube que conseguiu tocá-lo com um pouco de sua própria história, então eles caíram em um jantar levemente desconfortável, mas... suportável. Felizmente, Barnes parecia satisfeito com ela... especialmente com em torno de Steve, e Natasha foi surpreendida ao perguntar a ele:

_–Isso significa que as outras garotas simplesmente desistiram ao te conhecer? Tenho que dizer que é um desafio... – E então apontou para Steve arrumando os pratos na mesa – Mas ele vale a pena._

_Bucky sorriu, aquele sorriso simples, recostado contra o portal com o braço bom, seu cabelo solto caindo nos ombros, ele estava vestindo um moletom para o que ela suspeitava nunca confortável em torno das pessoas por não ter o braço, calças de corrida e descalço em sua cozinha e então olhou para ela e respondeu:_

_–Do que está falando, Romanoff? Você é a primeira garota que o punk traz aqui._

_E exatamente como aquela sua adolescente interior dava saltos e gritava de alegria pela recém descoberta._

_Porque significava que ela era... importante e de alguma forma única. Como se Steve já não tivesse dito isso algumas vezes. De qualquer forma, Natasha sorriu para isso enquanto Steve os chamava de volta para a mesa._

–Caramba, vocês não seguem as regras... – E se virou para Michelle, usando um terninho feminino, que ao invés de um blazer usava um colete, saltos e o cabelo preso em um coque – Ainda bem que a festa a fantasia não é oficialmente hoje.

–Você não vai me ver de _cosplay_ – Declarou ela cruzando os braços na frente do corpo – E do que você está reclamando? Você nem está de fantasia... e Deus, o que Peter está vestindo?

Michelle riu, aquela risada crítica e brincalhona, embora com os braços cruzados para olhar o namorado e parando a seu lado, ela parecia orgulhosa... e igualmente divertida. Peter estava vestindo calças de lycra vermelhas, uma blusa de lycra azul por baixo de um capuz vermelho com um desenho pichado de uma aranha no centro dele... e quando ele virava, também nas costas só que mais ao estilo cartoon, e ela se perguntou quem foi o designer. Até finalmente... ver a máscara de lutador livre, com um detalhe de largos olhos brancos, projetado de teias que cobriam da marca do nariz até a nuca. Até que era criativo.

–Ele é o Homem-Aranha.

Natasha a olhou.

–Você está falando sério...? – Ela perguntou balançando a cabeça em uma negativa – E eu estou de fantasia, Romanoff... sou uma repórter.

Natasha lhe deu um olhar afiado, mas MJ riu dizendo:

–E você bem podia ser uma espiã com esse vestido sexy.

–Ah não... – Veio a voz de Hill à sua esquerda, ela estava usando um sobretudo e um chapéu de pirata – Ela só quer impressionar o namorado... e como melhor do que em um vestido sexy?

–Que namorado?

–Não sei – Natasha fingiu-se de idiota, e então olhou para Hill que lhe sorriu. MJ girou para chamar a atenção de alguém, e ela aproveitou para falar – Vou fingir que você não disse isso... – Natasha rouca a ela.

Hill sorriu desafiadora.

–Bom... porque teu boy tá vindo aí – Ela estacou, porque ele ainda era seu chefe, e eles não deviam saber que havia um relacionamento. Na verdade, Tony garantiu que não dissera nada, assim como Pepper e os Barton, embora todos ainda a provocassem, porque depois de três semanas, era realmente a única pessoa quem aguentara Steve Rogers por tanto tempo, portanto algo estava acontecendo entre eles. Então Natasha a fitou irritada porque percebeu que era mentira – Quê?

–Você é uma criança...

Felizmente se recuperou rapidamente, ciente de que não iludia Maria nenhum pouco, Michelle, no entanto, estava confusa. Quando o garçom passou oferecendo-lhes uma bebida, ela desejou que fosse alcóolica.

E ainda assim, rejeitou.

–Boa noite senhoras – A voz rouca dele a assustou, ainda que com a postura firme, ela simplesmente girou para fitá-lo, ignorando o sorriso cínico de Maria – Posso roubar Natasha por um momento?

–À vontade, Capitão – Respondeu Hill, ela levou a mão ao braço de Michelle e foi conversando com a garota pelo salão. O que não era necessário. Natasha tentou não sorrir ternamente quando Steve roçou seu cotovelo até porque eles estavam sim sendo _observados_ , e tocou sua mão apenas com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu para ela daquela forma. E ela queria realmente beijá-lo...

–Oi.

–Oi – Nem era como se ele não a tivesse visto alguns momentos atrás, esperado por ela tomar um banho e se vestir... visto-a experimentar dois vestidos diferentes até decidir por este, um preto que cobria dois palmos abaixo dos joelhos com detalhes em amarelo ouro, saltos, o cabelo com a franja escovada em um coque qual ele confessou ela ser uma provocação exposta, o que literalmente o fez desfazer quase toda a sua maquiagem... ou pelo menos tirar seu batom porque Steve simplesmente não podia parar de beijá-la primeiro em casa fazendo-os se atrasar e depois na sala de Tony enquanto ela ajudava com a organização, não que Natasha estivesse reclamando...

Bom... ela ainda estava se perguntando por que decidiu vir nessa festa, quando tinha separado uma lingerie para recebê-lo em um jantar de desculpas sobre a outra noite, em que ela simplesmente saiu de si e eles evitaram conversar sobre, embora tenha tido duas sessões com Sam nesta semana.

Clint e Laura investigaram, eles não encontraram sinal de Rumlow, mesmo que as câmeras do shopping não ajudassem, ambos pesquisaram isso durante dias... e não acharam respostas.

Steve por sua vez, tinha um instinto superprotetor. Natasha confessava que por vezes, temia ficar desconfortável porque parecia quase... possessivo. Mas Steve não era nada além de um cavalheiro. E ele continuava apesar de como ela o provocava, levando-a e trazendo-a para casa, esperando por ela para irem ao escritório juntos, mesmo que Natasha insistisse que não era necessário, em nome da descrição e tudo...

–Dança comigo – Steve pediu baixinho e ela mordiscou o lábio inferior olhando a sua volta brevemente, eles não estavam sendo sutis, e ela já sabia do burburinho nas empresas sobre seu relacionamento com o chefe... portanto não levaria muito tempo e...

E o que?

–Eu não sei...

–É só uma _dança_ , Nat – Como ela podia negar alguma coisa a ele? Com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, o meio sorriso, em seu terno bonito e o cabelo parecendo tão macio, que tudo o que ela queria fazer, era segurá-lo e beijá-lo afundando os dedos neles e bagunçá-los tanto quanto quando eles...

–Uma dança.

–Uma dança – Repetiu ele, a mão esticada para o que Natasha segurou, ele os levou a pista, e ela engoliu em seco de novo, pegando a expressão distante de alguns dos funcionários, inclusive Bucky que parecia escorado contra a mesa de comida, saboreando um rolinho, e Darcy que parou a seu lado distraindo-o... pois aparentemente eles tinham uma coisa... e Hill, Tony, Pepper... até mesmo MJ e Hill que parecia satisfeita com sua bebida e o pequeno _show_ deles – Posso ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionando daqui Romanoff....

–Estão olhando para nós – Ela sussurrou de qualquer forma olhando para seus pés mesmo que não precisasse e escorando-se contra ele brevemente e tentando parecer casta, e fez um movimento com a cabeça jogando-a para trás e olhando-o nos olhos e tentando parecer tão casual – Merda... eu queria beijar você.

Steve soltou o ar que parecia segurar, e a girou suavemente rindo.

–Me fale sobre isso – Ele parecia contrariado, e divertido, e ela lhe deu um olhar apertado.

Deus. Ela _realmente_ queria beijá-lo. E quando notou a expressão divertida de Tony a distância que balançou seu copo em um brinde silencioso, Natasha desviou o olhar de Steve xingando-se mentalmente, e ele simplesmente apertou sua mão suavemente para acalmá-la. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de sua loção, a pressão delicada de seus dedos em suas costas, e a maneira como eles dançavam, deslizando pelo salão em sincronia, era simplesmente... mágica. Ela encontrou seu olhar.

Sabia que estava pronta.

Deuses... ela estava _tão_ pronta.

Nenhum dos dois parecia se incomodar quando a música acabou, olhando um para o outro e permanecendo firmes e se segurando. Natasha só precisava se esticar um pouco e alcançar seus lábios, assim como ele, então houve uma batida suave e ela engoliu em seco.

–Isso está ligado? – A voz de Tony os distraiu, e Natasha mordiscou o lábio de novo encarando Steve que parecia querer continuar exatamente assim... segurando-a e mantendo-a por tempo demais do que parecia legal, e ela sinceramente se sentia tentada a proceder – Bom... crianças, é isso – Tony falou dando de ombros e arrancando algumas risadas. Ela se soltou de Steve que levou as mãos nos bolsos e Natasha sorriu esperando.

Parece que Tony esperava que todos o olhassem, e ela se virou a atenção do Stark caminhando tranquilamente, Natasha viu algumas pessoas se aglomerando, usando fantasias, roupas formais, todos rindo e se divertindo, os adolescentes fazendo palhaçadas, Peter que embora fosse alguns centímetros mais baixo que MJ a abraçava, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, e ela sentiu o toque suave de Steve em seus dedos ciente de que as luzes foram diminuídas o suficiente dentro da pista de dança, e não poderia se incomodar com isso, ao contrário, e novamente ele levou as mãos nos bolsos.

Tony respirou fundo, ele cheirou o ar por um instante e sorriu aos convidados com apreço.

–Vocês... – E parou novamente, o cenho franzido, Pepper estava a seu lado segurando sua mão e ele apertou de volta olhando para ela e sorrindo, Natasha pensou que seria um discurso longo e choroso, algo que deixaria a todos em lágrimas e lamentos, preocupações e... tudo, mas seu amigo apenas virou de novo, e abriu o braço livre em uma indicação e declarou a geral – Nós conseguimos.

Alguns riram e aplaudiram, e Tony fez um sinal para ela e Steve. Ele piscou o olho e agradeceu sem que um som saísse de seus lábios porque levou o microfone ao peito, mas todos puderam lê-lo:

Obrigado.

Uma salva de palmas foi o suficiente, Pepper o seguiu e então todos estavam aplaudindo.  
A presença de Steve à sua esquerda se tornou mais... _quente_.  
Ela estava sorrindo e aplaudindo junto com ele, então Tony se mexeu de novo, assim que o auditório se calou:

–Bom... vamos voltar a nos divertir – anunciou o Stark com um movimento, ele estendeu a mão à Pepper, que apanhou e as luzes se escureceram enquanto dançavam.

Natasha então não se incomodou mais, ela respirou fundo, girou e segurou a mão dele com força encontrando seu olhar, então saiu dali levando-o consigo. Steve não hesitou, questionou e nem parou, ele apenas a seguiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não desistam... estamos muito... muito perto :)


	4. Vse Moye (Todo meu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu não pude postar ontem, acabei deixando o PC em casa, mas...   
> aqui estou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente :D
> 
> Aumentemos a classificação, pois... :)  
> Enfim... 
> 
> Divirtam-se

STEVE SEMPRE SE IMPRESSIONARIA como Natasha era ainda mais sexy... quando tomava a frente.

Ele ainda sorria para a sensação da mão dela na sua, os dois passando pelo pequeno amontoado de convidados enquanto uma música mais lenta tocava e a cacofonia e celebração era seguida de gritos e festejos, lembrando-o como era bom estar no meio daquela família que era a Stark Industries qual Tony os chamava.

O edifício ficava na cobertura, o salão era fechado, mas a varanda aberta para a área da piscina e o céu já escurecia com o princípio da noite, eles seguiram por mais alguns momentos até finalmente chegar ao espaço calmo, o ar fresco e frio alcançando-o, ambos continuaram mais um pouco pelo terraço até que Natasha simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e o beijou. Firmando-se nele, e segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra descia por sua cintura puxando-o para ela e fazendo-o sorrir contra sua boca...

Steve realmente adorava quando ela o levava.

Quando controlava a situação, provocando-o, beijando-o ou fazendo perguntas embaraçosas apenas por simples curiosidade. Ele se via facilmente perdido por seus toques, Natasha podia não ser tão aberta como ela mesma dizia, e vez ou outra parecer inquieta e impulsiva ou até reservada, mas ela compensava isso com a suavidade e tranquilidade em seu olhar, com a maneira como lentamente se apoiava nele, considerava alguma ação por algum tempo longo, ou simplesmente o tocava com ternura, instintivamente e ainda exploradora, esperando uma resposta dele... e Steve nunca pensou como amaria isso até conhece-la. Como ter o corpo dela pressionado no seu o fazia respirar fundo e capturar seus gemidos, segurar sua cintura e simplesmente sorrir contra a sua boca, para afastar-se e olhá-lo daquela maneira...

Ele não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali afastados da festa e a multidão, escondidos e sozinhos.  
Apenas se beijando e se tocando... até que ainda sem fôlego, ela perguntou:

–Quer sair daqui?

–Com você? Eu adoraria. – Natasha o beijou de novo, infelizmente mais rápido do que Steve gostaria.

Ela ainda era insegura, mas definitivamente mais ousada, e ele amava isso... a maneira como felizmente conseguiam seguir e evoluir juntos, e as memórias daquela noite em que a encontrou no estacionamento de seu prédio pareciam sempre voltar com uma vingança sempre que se afastava e a perdia de vista, Steve ainda estava assustado, e ele sabia que mesmo que ela tentasse se esconder... não era indiferente.

Se o homem que ela viu era ou não alguém _real_ de seu passado, isso definitivamente mexeu com ela.

Vez ou outra, Steve a pegava parada observando a multidão, inquieta e distraída, até que ele chamava sua atenção e se afastavam disso.   
Felizmente durante a semana, e juntos, ele a notou relaxar lentamente até que estavam confortáveis o suficiente dentro da rotina de acordar, buscá-la e irem para o trabalho.

Os dois chegaram no carro em alguns minutos, Natasha tomou dele as chaves, e Steve riu.

E no momento em que ele fechou a porta do carro no passageiro, e puxou o cinto de segurança prendendo-o, ela simplesmente girou saindo de seu assento e contornando-o com facilidade, sentada em seu colo o surpreendeu com um beijo duro, e um movimento de seus quadris. Steve gemeu baixinho, a respiração quente de Natasha soprando em sua orelha quando ela se afastou beijando seu maxilar, pescoço e riu quando ele gemeu baixinho.

–Algum fetiche no carro? Porque acho que sinceramente seria delicioso... – Ela provocou naquele tom rouco que o deixava sem ar – apenas imagine como posso cavalgar você? – Ele poderia sumir do _quanto_ pressionou o próprio corpo para trás no estofado do carro e deixou sua mente fluir para aquela declaração. Natasha riu de novo, o som reverberando, fazendo-a estremecer e enviando sangue para baixo, subindo suas mãos e fechando os próprios dedos nas palmas, Steve abriu os olhos para encontrá-la ali, os olhos brilhando e os lábios limpos do batom como de manhã de seu brilho labial com gosto e morango, inchados e pecaminosos, seu decote demarcando perfeitamente seus seios que ele definitivamente amava.

E segurou as mãos dela que caiu em seus quadris ainda rindo.

–Você ama me provocar...

–Também amo você – A declaração o fez estacar.

Steve apenas ficou rígido, ele abriu os olhos encarando-a, e se o brilho nos dela era uma indicativa, o sorriso largo e suave em seu rosto era maior.   
E ele teve certeza que seu coração parou por um instante.  
Esquecendo como funcionar.

–Nat...

–Eu te amo – Repetiu ela ainda segurando seu rosto.

Steve teve certeza que o ar fugiu de seus pulmões, a maneira como Natasha segurava seu rosto, dizendo cada palavra num sussurro, cúmplice... além daquela mecha de cabelo que parecia insistir em cobrir sua testa e alcançar um de seus olhos, então ele a segurou mais firme, podia ver um caleidoscópio de seu periférico em cores no céu distante, o som de vivas e risos, mas nada importava... nada além dela... porque Natasha também o amava.

Ele se sentia no céu. Observando a maneira como as cores e luzes batiam em seu rosto, era um misto lindo, e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar quando ela se esticou para enxergar os fogos de repente distraída por isso. 

–Espero que não tenhamos que sair daqui... – Ela olhava encantada, seus olhos brilhando e seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais bonito, eles tinham parado o carro no canto do edifício, e dali, podiam ver a chuva de fogos coloridos. É claro que Tony faria uma exibição assim... talvez ele até o tivesse em estoque, era sua cara no fim das contas, mesmo que o orçamento fosse pouco e as coisas complicadas, e ele observou como as cores a alcançavam, ali ainda sentada em seu colo no banco do passageiro do estacionamento vazio, o brilho colorindo-a, e Steve realmente queria desenhá-la e Natasha sorriu ainda apoiando em seus ombros e observando o show – Afinal, onde eu conseguiria uma vista como essa?

E sorriu também, só que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos _dela_.

* * *

ELA ESTÁ PRONTA.

Natasha repetira essas palavras em sua cabeça como um mantra nas últimas horas, e quando finalmente chegaram no apartamento de Steve, mal conseguindo esperar a subida pelo elevador, com os beijos e toques requintados, ela pensou que iria enlouquecer... ou talvez Steve o fizesse, pois no momento em que a tirou do vestido, ele inalou profundamente observando-a na nova lingerie.

Natasha estava orgulhosa de si mesma, escolhera uma peça rendada, as pernas nuas, cobrindo os seios em um decote trançado, e sua intimidade deixando-a sexy, também tinha cinta liga, mas não por tempo o suficiente, pois Steve estava acariciando suas coxas, pressionando-a contra ele e reivindicando sua boca com fome enquanto a removia primeiro.

Ela sorriu contra seus lábios satisfeita, e feliz... sabia que não era tão experiente...

Era tudo novo, todas as sensações, emoções... _ele_. A maneira cuidadosa qual a tratava, as vezes tão superprotetor e cuidadoso, só que também amoroso... e reverente. E Natasha o amava. Ela achava que não conseguiria dizer essas três palavras, confessara a ele que gostaria de demonstrar como ele importava... mas viu-as saindo de qualquer forma, seu mundo ainda estava ali, Steve continuava olhando-a como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa, e acima de tudo, seu coração era calmo e seu cérebro estava de acordo... porque ela o _amava_.

Simples assim.

–Steve... – Natasha sussurrou, para seu deleite, sentiu uma das mãos dele subir um pouco mais na direção que ela desejava, sua respiração em seu pescoço, embora vestido demais, já que conseguiu apenas abrir os botões de sua camisa enquanto ele lentamente a despia, beijando sua espinha quando puxou seu zíper para baixo, e removendo o vestido com tamanha adoração que ela se virou para segurar seus pulsos e soltá-lo para que ele visse a lingerie de uma vez, e ficou ali parada no meio de sua sala de estar, ele já a tinha visto nua, mas... não assim. Talvez não tenha reparado em suas cicatrizes, e isso ficou claro quando notou seu olhar se apertar para aquela a esquerda de seu umbigo principalmente além de também uma linha profunda em sua perna na coxa direita, embora fosse mais sutil, o primeiro fora um profundo corte e deixara uma marca pelo tratamento desleixado... Alexei não permitiu que ela fosse para um hospital e Natasha foi tratada por um residente em veterinária, um garoto de apenas vinte e um anos, então ela tinha uma horrível marca com a pele rosada elevada e enrugada e por isso normalmente não usava biquínis nem roupas que exibiam a marca em seu estômago e a peça intima que vestia era insuficiente para ser discreta, e Steve segurou sua mão – Eu... uh... isso aconteceu há algum tempo...

Ela se ouviu admitindo, então ele estava de joelhos, alto, Steve ainda conseguia ficar com o rosto em seu estômago com Natasha de pé, e ela levou as mãos em seus cabelos, o sorriso suave, ele escorou o queixo nela.

–Eu o odeio pelo quanto ele te machucou.

–Eu também – Admitiu – Mas ele está no meu passado agora... você é meu presente.

–Eu sou – Ele recebeu isso de bom grado, e beijou seu estômago e sob sua cicatriz fazendo-a encher os olhos de água, e fechá-los quando ele desceu uma trilha de beijos até a outra em sua coxa, demorando-se ali e ao olhar para ela e sorrir, Steve ficou de pé para beijá-la na boca – Eu te amo.

–Eu também te amo... – Ela devolveu o carinho abraçando-o, e ele a segurou, beijou seu rosto, queixo... pescoço... ombro... removendo o cabelo e beijando-a longamente, depois sua clavícula, o pescoço na curva que encontrava o ombro... seus lábios, uma e outra vez. Natasha se segurou nele, e abraçou sua cintura com a camisa ainda aberta, o rosto entre seu pescoço enquanto ele brincava com o tecido da lingerie, puxando a alça para fora de seu ombro beijando e mordiscando a pele exposta ali. Se ele estava apenas brincando, ela não sabia se poderia ter a paciência de esperar tanta provocação – Steve... – Natasha repetiu frustrada para a risada baixa– Você ainda está usando muitas roupas.

–Depois. Agora... eu quero cuidar de você... – Ele beijou seu pescoço de novo, e então removeu a alça do outro lado, impaciente, Natasha tirou a parte superior do traje, vendo-o rir para isso, e segurar seus pulsos com cuidado, Steve lambeu os lábios e deu alguns passos para trás levando-a consigo até que Natasha sentiu as costas baterem na parede, então ele estava erguendo suas mãos acima de sua cabeça observando-a, quando notou sua expressão carregada lambeu os lábios e se abaixou sobre seu seio direito praticamente engolindo-o e fazendo-a gemer, ela tentou se segurar, puxá-lo, instruí-lo a ir onde queria, mas Steve era pesado e irredutível... e gemeu fazendo-o rir de novo – Impaciente nós somos... – Ele sussurrou e ainda a segurava, e Natasha conseguiu puxar a gravata de seu pescoço, enrolada na gola da camisa, ela não tinha visto-a ali.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela, curioso.  
E simplesmente balançou a gravata suavemente e perguntou rouca:

–Quer trocar? Então _eu_ posso te amarrar e ter meu caminho de provocações com você... – Ela teve certeza que Steve rosnou.

–Você realmente... – Natasha circulou seu pescoço e quando ainda carinhosamente, ele ergueu seus braços de novo acima de sua cabeça segurando seus pulsos e usando seu peso sobre ela, mas era tão... Steve. Como se apenas estivesse aquecendo-a, provocando-a assim, e ela fechou os olhos ao sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço, seu corpo pressionando-a para trás – Está tudo bem?

–Hm... – Até porque, não sabia realmente como formar uma palavra coerente, e ele riu ajudando-a a se livrar completamente da lingerie.

Da última vez, eles fizeram isso com menos luz... agora... ele podia ver todas as suas imperfeições, tudo... o machucado atrás de sua orelha direita, uma cicatriz em linha do tamanho de sua unha, que Natasha conseguiu quando tinha doze anos, e ela e Tony fizeram um jogo de fogos de artificio caseiros, construindo tudo em um cano, e depois assustando seus pais ao estourá-los e se machucarem, entretanto o tiro saiu pela culatra, porque foi atingida além de ter ficado momentaneamente surda... Tony disse que Natasha foi abençoada por não escutar o sermão, e logo levou um tapa de sua mãe, Maria que gritou com ela, entretanto, realmente não os ouvira... naquele dia, e ficou olhando para todo mundo até perceber que perdera a audição e eles a levaram ao hospital. Felizmente depois de três horas, ela voltou junto com uma dor de cabeça, e também o sermão atrasado, e o castigo por dois meses com Tony. Embora os dois tivessem se divertido muito sentados na biblioteca devorando livros e ensinando uma Wanda e Pietro muito pequenos contos dos irmãos Grimm... Sua cicatriz permaneceu.

Steve estava descendo os beijos ainda mais...

Ele tinha essa... coisa.

Esse desejo em querer _adorá-la_ , que a deixava sem ação, e Natasha não conseguia fazer nada além de fechar os olhos com força, e pedir que ele não a deixasse esperando tanto. Steve beijava uma trilha pecaminosa por seu estômago, até seu centro, e Natasha estava segurando seus ombros apenas em busca de apoio quando o sentiu parar e sorrir para fitá-la, e seu sexo.

–Você já está molhada... – Ele disse naquele tom rouco fazendo-a fechar os olhos antes mesmo de abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, talvez provocá-lo, porque Steve lambeu ali, e depois penetrou-a com a língua. E Natasha arqueou incapaz de se segurar, ele manteve uma mão em seu ombro, e a outra segurando sua perna, enquanto a comia.

–Oh Deus...

E ele fez de novo, de novo e de novo... e embora ela já estivesse familiarizada com sua sede... era tão. Ok, talvez seu cérebro não estivesse em condições para descrever muito agora... E o oral pudesse parecer um longo tempo, dividido entre usar os dedos e a língua, lambendo seu feixe de nervos, demorando-se em seu clítoris pela maneira como ela respondia arqueando o corpo cada vez mais e ele precisava segurá-la de volta, e provavelmente ela sequer aguentou três minutos inteiros porque estava gritando e estremecendo, tentando tirá-lo, só que ele se manteve lá, lambendo cada gota dela, deliciado e ela sabia que seria bem capaz de levá-la a um segundo round com suas ministrações e provocações, e puxando-o pela gola da camisa qual Steve enfim ficou de pé de bom grado subindo para ela, e Natasha o beijou com força. Provando a si mesma em seus lábios e xingando baixinho em Russo o que o fez encará-la. Ainda _não_ era o suficiente.

Parecia que com ele... nunca seria.  
E ainda firmando-se nele, ela escorou em seu pescoço respirando ali.

–Você vai me fazer implorar, não é? – E levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo com um sorriso atrevido, a mão dele descendo por sua coxa e apertando, depois subindo para sua bunda e repetindo.

Natasha mordiscou o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos.

–Você vai implorar? – Veio a pergunta em retorno, e Natasha o puxou novamente, e quando Steve se esticou para beijá-la, ela se afastou, o suficiente para vê-lo parar e encará-la confuso.

E sorriu então porque dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

Puxando sua camisa para trás, e desafivelando o cinto dele com toda a paciência que possuía, lhe deu o olhar assim que a visão dele em boxers brancas se fez diante de si, e ela levou as mãos no cós de sua cueca, brincando com a barra do tecido e trazendo-o para colar o corpo dele no seu, a sensação de seu membro já duro fazendo-a gemer.

–... faça amor comigo – Natasha sussurrou mordiscando o lábio inferior dele e puxando-o, Steve a ajudou a se livrar do último impedimento e se ergueu sobre ela, tentando girá-los para o que sabia ser a cama, só que ela não podia esperar mais... mesmo quando ele se esticou para apanhar uma camisinha na cômoda ao lado da porta, ela sentia que poderia enlouquecer.

A verdade é que já estava.

Queria tentar isso de pé... havia lido que era uma ótima sensação de penetração, e Steve voltou, já deslizando o plástico em si, sua forma musculosa retesava a cada movimento, e ele estava depilado... todo liso e pronto para ela, e quando voltou parado em sua frente e ela circulou sua cintura com as mãos trazendo-o para si, olhando em seus olhos e sentindo-o esticar-se no meio de suas pernas e quase apertou-as. Natasha arfou, usando uma das mãos para posicioná-lo dentro de si, gemeu e bufou, tudo ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de finalmente tê-lo dentro de si... depois de tanto tempo... Mas Steve _é_ grande, e ela jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase completamente recostada na parede, porque era incapaz de se segurar, e se ele não a tivesse firmado ali, pressionando-se contra ela, Natasha teria caído.

Um beijo raspou sua garganta, como se tirar-lhe os sentidos momentaneamente não fosse o suficiente. Mas ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo... ele tentava fazer com que relaxasse. E estava conseguindo.

–Podemos ir... para a cama – Sua respiração era pesada em seu ouvido, inquieta, e ele usava uma das mãos ao seu lado para se apoiar na parede, até que desceu por sua cintura, ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

–Mexa-se soldado – Ela apenas ordenou e uma risada baixa reverberou dele, Natasha movimentou os quadris inquieta... ansiosa, e ele _finalmente_ fez isso, um pequeno impulso... soltando o ar com força, e por um momento a alegria a tomou porque não era a única afetada ali – Mais – Ela ronronou.

Steve obedeceu, e isso não era nada como ela imaginou... era _mais_. Ela podia senti-lo, tão completamente dentro de si, a deliciosa fricção completando cada parte dentro dela, exceto que seus movimentos eram lentos e tortuosos, ele fez isso, deleitando-se, com cada suspiro dela, cada resposta inquieta... tudo. Até que notou ser também impossível para ele não aumentar o ritmo, as estocadas, segurando seus quadris com força, não o suficiente para machucar, mas para deixar uma marca, Natasha gritou de prazer, orientando-o ou pelo menos tentando ao máximo que a neblina de lhe permitia quando as estocadas aumentaram seu ritmo, sentindo seus beijos e caricias em todo o seu corpo, como se ele quisesse alcançar cada pedaço dela... como se quisesse fazê-la sentir... _tudo_.

Completando-a.

Steve segurou seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça, puxando os quadris para trás e voltando com força, e ela gritou extasiada, ele beijou seu pescoço, sendo tão mais alto, até que finalmente a soltou e a ergueu o suficiente para prendê-la na parede, mantendo-a como uma alavanca enquanto a fodia em abandono. A nova onda de clímax veio com um longo gemido, surpreendente mais poderoso que o primeiro, e ela o segurou pelos quadris com força contra si mantendo-o tão profundamente quanto era possível enquanto se liberava, deixando-a mole e desgastada... e admitia que nunca havia alcançado um orgasmo tão pleno em sua vida, tão... bom. Sequer podia descrever isso, e Steve riu baixinho, puxando suas mãos para acima de sua cabeça novamente no que ela notou ser algo que ele gostava, mesmo que a permitisse tomar o controle vez ou outra, Steve era um alfa, um líder, e ele beijou seu pescoço relaxando-a... não apenas ensinava-a o que era amar, como também provava que era amada e adorada, e ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo com um sorriso, e ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo profundo.

Ela mexeu os quadris provocante porque sabia que ele não tinha gozado, então ele estava segurando-a e levantando-a, para sentá-la na escrivaninha e a fodendo novamente como um homem em uma missão, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço, seguindo novamente seus gemidos até alcançarem a nova onda de prazer. Natasha sorriu, quando sentiu o beijo em sua bochecha, seus lábios, e na ponta de seu nariz... onde quer que ele pudesse alcançar, mordiscando o ponto de pulsação em seu pescoço, ombro, seios e ele estava lá na borda daquele precipício com ela.

Ambos respirando descompassado, Natasha levou as mãos em seu cabelo, afastando a franja de sua testa e sorrindo, ele devolveu o gesto, beijando a palma de sua mão, e depois sua boca.

–Ei...

–Tudo bem?

–Você está brincando, não é? – Ela circulou seus ombros trazendo-o para si, Steve era tão suado quanto ela, e o beijou, ternamente. A forma como ele a deixava levar isso... era sempre... e o observou retirar-se, trazendo-lhe um suspiro pela sensação de vazio, ele removeu a camisinha usada e jogou no lixo enquanto ela estendeu os braços para ele ainda sentada na escrivaninha – Cama.

–Sim senhora... – Steve sorriu tirando-a dali ao estilo de noiva, e ela escorregou achando um pouco difícil ficar de pé, viu seu olhar orgulhoso, e o empurrou sentado na beirada da cama. Ela teve certeza que o olhar que dava para ele ali nu, com os músculos flexionados, completamente relaxado e quase pronto de novo... era no mínimo lascivo. E por mais que quisesse sentá-lo...

–Você tem um bom período refratário, Rogers. Devo me preocupar? – Perguntou com as mãos na cintura, e ele deu de ombros.

–Depende... isso é ruim?

Ela se sentou em seu colo, descendo as mãos para seu pênis e esfregando a ponta enquanto beijava seu ombro.

–De forma alguma... – Então se lembrou – Onde você...?

–Cômoda – Steve conseguiu, e o mais rápido que ela pôde, Natasha saiu para a mesma, abrindo uma gaveta e apanhou uma camisinha, e sorriu atrevida para ele porque comprou uma caixa, mas... ela notou mais uma fechada então ele deu de ombros fingindo demência e provocou-a de volta – Sou um homem preparado.

Natasha riu, sequer desviando o olhar dele enquanto tirava o plástico e removia seu involucro.

–Arrogantes somos...

–Preparado – Ele repetiu simplesmente engolindo em seco quando ela subiu na cama, sobre seu quadril, mas ignorando seu membro porque precisava se abaixar para colocá-lo dentro de si de novo, e ainda olhando em seus olhos, Natasha conseguiu envolvê-lo completamente na camisinha, deslizando o plástico nele. Se ela tinha orgulho de uma coisa, foi que aprendeu a manter a calma, a reagir por instinto e também paciência, esta última havia se tornado uma velha amiga... isso sempre foi desarmante aos outros, para si, uma conquista. E Steve não foi diferente, ele engoliu em seco observando-a, e ela podia ver o rubor em suas bochechas enquanto brincava com a mão em suas bolas, e ele puxava o ar enquanto ela sussurrava – Todo mundo precisa de prática, certo?

–Hm... – Ela riu com o uso do monólogo, e então o segurou ciente de que mesmo estando fora de forma, era instintiva. E se a maneira como Steve gemia embaixo dela, como lhe permitia tomar a frente e levar isso não eram uma dica, ela não sabia o que poderia ser... – Certo.

Natasha sorriu, e quando o colocou dentro de si completamente a posição não era apenas diferente, ela conseguia senti-lo mais fundo, e gemeu junto com a sensação enquanto o empurrava para baixo, impedindo-o de tocá-la e sorrindo para sua expressão porque ele se levantou, se sentou na verdade, circulando sua cintura como se houvesse algum risco de ela escapar, e Natasha firmou em seus ombros para tomar um pequeno impulso para cima, quase saindo completamente dele e batendo de volta com força.

Steve gemeu pressionando as mãos em seus quadris.

–Deus, Nat... você é tão apertada...

Ela fez de novo, quase provocante, Steve ainda era receptivo e inquieto, explorativo... e definitivamente incrível.

E talvez tenha sido tão lento... que se tornara deliciosa e uma doce tortura... Para a sua surpresa, Natasha conseguiu um terceiro orgasmo ainda sentada sobre ele porque Steve sendo Steve, conseguia alcançar um ponto que ela sequer sabia que tinha e ao fazer isso, ele a segurou, ficando de pé e fodendo-a com força mais algumas vezes antes de se soltar, trazendo-lhe uma nova onda de prazer por simplesmente ouvi-lo... Natasha sorriu, enquanto ele a trazia para baixo na cama, se livrava da camisinha usada no lixo do banheiro e voltava imediatamente para abraçá-la distribuindo beijos de pena por seu corpo, lábios e bochecha, firme acima de si sem esmagá-la, as mãos em seu rosto, tirando o cabelo para olhar em seus olhos, e sorrindo para ela.

Satisfeito e leve... e feliz. E deus ela o amava.

–Eu te amo – E ele _também_ a amava.

* * *

NATASHA TINHA ACORDADO SUADA, QUENTE E ASSUSTADA.

Ela dormiu.

Deus, ela não devia adormecer. Steve tinha uma... temperatura corporal quente, quase febril, normalmente ele sentia um pouco de frio à noite, o que ela sabia ser uma sensação pelo acidente e com ele ainda abraçando-a daquela maneira, admitia que o homem era praticamente uma fornalha. Ele vivia na cobertura de um prédio em Manhattan, as janelas da sacada de vidro escuro, e sendo o edifício mais alto Steve parecia manter o aquecedor ligado sempre em uma temperatura razoável, e ele realmente não precisava se preocupar... também a vista de sua varanda era ótima.

Ela olhou para seu rosto bonito e pacífico dormindo profundamente, em apenas uma boxer azul escura porque após a última rodada, ele a levou para um banho ainda mais relaxante qual tinha certeza que adormecera no meio porque não se lembrava de voltar para a cama depois de beijos preguiçosos e carícias lentas, e então Steve a abraçou, cobriu os dois e adormeceu também.

Natasha resistiu ao reflexo de simplesmente se encolher sobre ele e dormir de novo, com suas pernas emaranhadas, a forma protetora e um pouco desleixada qual ele segurava sua cintura, deixando-a tão confortável e _quente_ lhe deu uma pausa.

Desemaranhando-se, conseguiu sair, procurando alguma coisa para vestir, sorriu ao encontrar a camisa de Steve, dobrada e colocada sobre a cômoda, junto com suas próprias roupas. Como um ex militar, ele aprendeu a ser organizado, seu apartamento era incrivelmente asseado, limpo e cheirava muito bem. Ela não encontrava nada fora do lugar, ou bagunçado e tampouco empoeirado. O apartamento fornecia calor o suficiente do aquecedor para que se sentisse confortável em andar por ele.

Se vestiu, não se incomodando que os botões tenham ficado errados e a mesma torta em seu corpo e respirou fundo andando até a sacada, puxou a porta lentamente, a sensação do vento fresco, frio movimentando seus cabelos e arrepiando sua pele a fez respirar fundo. Ela tinha se acostumado a viver no clima da Rússia, embora houvessem dias difíceis, sentir o frescor era quase se sentir _viva_. Natasha sorriu escorando os braços na sacada, ela não podia acreditar que estava ali. Na casa de seu _namorado_ , quem acabara de ter uma noite deliciosamente quente, e o mesmo adormecia profundamente tanto quanto ela momentos atrás, e com uma sensação levemente ruim que afastou, piscou para observar a cidade, algo sobre Nova Iorque, a cidade que nunca dorme era verdadeira, pois havia um pequeno engarrafamento mesmo sendo tão cedo, podia ver que o sol nascendo, pessoas ao longe caminhando e até correndo no parque ali perto, as árvores e se virasse o rosto para a sua direita, podia enxergar na distância a ponte do Brooklyn. Em sua perfeita forma e show de luzes.

Era tudo _tão_ lindo.

Ela puxou os cabelos para trás e se espreguiçou.

A sensação dos primeiros raios de sol, tocavam sua pele, e respirou fundo. O ar era frio e levemente seco esta manhã, mas ainda agradável. Era um dia novo, novos sentimentos... e novas esperanças.

* * *

STEVE ACORDOU COM FRIO.

A brisa suave soprava levemente, e ele esticou o braço buscando sua fonte de calor, só que encontrou a cama fria. Contrariado, abriu os olhos porque isso não podia ser um sonho, até perceber que estava realmente sozinho, e então girou tirando as cobertas e ficando de pé, ele pegou sua calça e a vestiu.

Estava um pouco frio... e ele parou para... ouvir.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare_

Já no primeiro verso, Steve reconheceu a letra.

Era _Can’t take my eyes off you_... ainda que ele não tivesse certeza de qual cantor tinha essa versão, sua atenção estava completamente na voz rouca de Natasha seguindo a letra. Dizer que ela era incrível... foi um eufemismo.

Ele não sabia que ela podia cantar... Definitivamente estava surpreso.  
E maravilhado.

_The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel_

Seu tom era baixo e rouco... relaxado e alegre... uau.  
Sorriu, porque sempre entrava naquele monólogo estúpido quando se referia a ela.

_Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you_

E quando alcançou a porta, observou-a de costas, o cheiro delicioso de um café da manhã sendo preparado invadiu suas narinas.   
Ele conseguiu distinguir bacon, ovos... café.

– _I need you baby... And if it's quite all right..._ – Ela parou de repente quando se virou ao notá-lo e só agora ele conseguiu ouvir a canção embora completamente concentrado nela, Steve pudesse ver o leve rubor em suas bochechas, Natasha sorriu-lhe. Aquele sorriso tímido para logo desafiador e provocativo, voltando a concentrar-se em seu café ela deixou o que precisava sob a mesa, e de bom grado ele foi até ela, abraçando-a por trás, enfiando o rosto em seu cabelo e segurando sua cintura, enquanto ela se recostou contra ele soltando o ar suavemente – Você não devia espiar as pessoas Rogers.

–Estou apenas verificando minha namorada... que devia estar comigo na cama – ele beijou seu pescoço sentindo-a relaxar contra ele.

–Ela precisou sair para fazer o café da manhã... – Declarou pegando um pedaço de torrada e mordiscando depois verificando o café que parecia quase pronto. Natasha claramente não teve problemas em encontrar nada em sua cozinha e ele sorriu para isso principalmente quando ela lhe deu um olhar carregado – Toda a atividade de ontem à noite me deixou com fome.

–É...?

–É... – E se virou para concluir a tarefa, mas antes que ele a abraçou com força, o rosto em seu pescoço respirando seu aroma delicioso.

Não conseguindo evitar beijar a pele exposta ali. Porque ela estava usando sua camisa, e a maneira como o tecido abraçava cada curva, permitindo-a dançar em seu corpo enquanto ele subia ou descia um toque suave e carinhoso...

–Ontem à noite foi...

–Incrível – Ela concluiu olhando-o de soslaio – Mas só para constar... você ronca.

Steve estacou, e imediatamente riu.

–O quê? Eu não ronco...!

–Você ronca, Rogers – Sua voz era séria, e ele podia sentir aquele tom brincalhão, e a apertou contra si com força, vendo-a sorrir para isso, e girar enquanto circulava seu pescoço – Bastante.

–Tá bem, eu quero minha camisa agora... – Ele pressionou as mãos em seus quadris movimentando a peça e a risada dela ecoando e era definitivamente seu som preferido – Vamos Romanoff... – Atrevido, ele subiu as mãos por sua cintura, revelando suas pernas lisas e deliciosas, a sensação de sua pele quente nele... 

–Tudo bem, mas nós sabemos que fica melhor em mim.

–Não posso discordar... então tire a camisa – Ele beijou seu pescoço, respirando ali de forma que sabia suficiente para provocá-la.

–O café vai esfriar... – Ela respondeu, no entanto, não fez nenhum movimento para pará-lo.

Steve sorriu, removendo um pouco da barreira agora de seu ombro e beijando ali.  
Natasha mordiscou o lábio.

–Você é uma provocação, Rogers.

– _Sua_ provocação.

_–Vse moye_ – Ela respondeu para ele, o que Steve já admitia amar ver como Natasha simplesmente escorregava para sua língua nativa, _especialmente_ durante o sexo.

Ok, talvez ele tivesse mais um fetiche tratando-se dela... ou talvez _todos_.

–Diga mais...

Ela riu abertamente olhando para ele.

–Você não faz ideia do que estou falando...

–Ainda é sexy – Natasha riu mais ainda, e ele a girou e a colocou sentada na bancada beijando-a com abandono.

–A comida vai esfriar...

–Tudo bem, não estou com fome de comida.

– _O Bozhe_ – Ela respondeu antes de beijá-lo de volta enquanto ele a sentava na bancada.

* * *

¹ **Vse moye:** _Todo meu_

² **O Bozhe:** _Oh, Deus._


	5. Quebrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que ainda parece que tem muita coisa pela frente, mas essa é apenas a parte 2.  
> Acho que vou postar até o final dela hoje, e amanhã começo a parte 3  
> Então..

TALVEZ ELA TIVESSE DISTRAÍDA O SUFICIENTE para ter sido notada por isso.

Natasha culparia sua noite de insônia, mas quando Tony entrou na sala de reuniões trazendo consigo duas canecas de café, ela levantou a cabeça de seu relatório e sorriu para ele porque uma delas lhe foi oferecida. O Stark apenas deu a volta, depositando-a na sua frente para o que Natasha definitivamente agradeceu observando o copo de capuchino, sentindo o aroma delicioso invadir a sala antes de pegá-lo e tomar um gole quente e tão bem-vindo. Normalmente ninguém acertava como Tony. Ele era suspeito, afinal, quantos copos de café entre estudos, noitadas e complicações eles compartilharam? Café puro sempre seria seu preferido, mas às vezes, com um pouco de leite, e adoçado com creme, Natasha definitivamente apreciava o mimo. E ainda sentado e escorado contra a cadeira enquanto ela fingia ignorá-lo, se perguntou em algum momento se obtivera sucesso.

Era verdade que Steve havia derrubado suas paredes, só que Tony a conhecia tão bem... tanto quanto a si mesmo porque ambos sabiam como eram dois céticos... ou...

–Um cínico... – Ela começou dando-lhe um olhar para o que ele sorriu, ainda confortavelmente sentado em sua cadeira, recostado para trás, as mãos em torno da porcelana da caneca.

–Pode reconhecer o outro – Tony concluiu e então ficou sério, dando-lhe um olhar enquanto removia os óculos de seu rosto – Vamos ruiva, abra seu coração.

Ela riu.  
Tomada também pela sensação do _dejá-vú_.

–Vamos Tony, ambos sabemos que eu não tenho isso... ou uma alma - Ele lhe deu um sorriso - A viúva negra... a sombra islávica... a morte vermelha... e por aí vai. 

–Esqueceu da mulher dos cabelos vermelhos. 

–Também tem esse... - Ela recostou-se na cadeira - E o que o traz aqui, cavaleiro? - Entoou pelo apelido dele o que o fez sorrir mais. 

–Posso contestar – Ele respondeu ainda sério – Se fossemos discutir sobre... eu seria o cara sem coração. Você sabe, porque tecnicamente...

–Discordo.

Dizer que a experiencia de quase morte quase mexeu com ele foi um eufemismo.

Natasha ainda se lembra de deixar a Rússia no primeiro mês de seu casamento – enquanto tudo ainda era maravilhoso, e ela estava frustrada e irritada – e Tony havia se embebedado o suficiente para ser preocupante.

_–Você está demitida – Ele disse quando a viu, ainda no chão totalmente de ressaca, em um traje vermelho e amarelo aparentemente feito de partes de metal, qual ela definitivamente não queria perguntar sobre._

_–Não trabalho para você – E suspirou estendendo-lhe a mão e puxando-o para cima._

_Graças a Deus, ele não vomitou nela.  
_ _A seu lado, Fury tocou seu ombro._

_–Vamos lá, Stark. Você é melhor que isso._

–Um coração e uma alma por nós dois – Tony a tirou das memórias estendendo a caneca esperando que ela batesse na mesma com a sua própria, e Natasha fez isso sentindo-se leve de repente enquanto ele ria - Os anos ruins para trás... Ou você vai contestar que... Pepper e Steve conseguiram, huh?

Ela não respondeu, mas foi incapaz de esconder o sorriso. Lembrava-se muito bem como eram taxados na adolescência. Tony era um narcisista frio e calculista... evasivo e imprudente, já ela normalmente não se incomodava com ninguém... a não ser que Wanda e Pietro estivessem envolvidos.

–Você realmente acredita nisso...?

–Você não? – Ele devolveu e ela não conseguiu parar o sorriso, a maneira como realmente sentia a tranquilidade tomá-la, a alegria e a força acima de tudo, embora o momento fosse inoportuno e ainda houvessem assuntos a serem tratados.

–Tudo bem... você tem razão – Tony abriu a boca e ela congelou imediatamente.

–Oi?

–Nada.

–Nu-uh. Você acabou de concordar comigo.

–Não.

–Sim.

–Não... tudo bem, já me arrependi disso – Natasha ficou de pé dando-lhe um olhar, e ele riu. Gargalhou, e ela sentiu suas bochechas corando ainda que fosse bom vê-lo rir... não às suas custas. – Eu retiro o que eu disse, está bem?

–Não, não. Não pode – Foi sua vez de rir porque ele estava muito sério e então olhou em volta quase ofendido – Santo inferno, Romanoff... você podia ter dito isso com uma testemunha presente. Tudo bem é uma vitória, nos conhecemos há vinte anos... vou tomar isso porque ainda é uma vitória.

–Dezesseis.

–Não. Se contar de convivência... tudo bem... uma conquista por vez – Tony colocou a caneca na mesa e ergueu os braços esticando-se – Bem... Pepper tem um ultrassom em duas horas, e eu realmente preciso ir.

Ela sorriu.

–Vá – Ela disse vendo-o sorrir e olhar brevemente em seu entorno.

–Cadê seu namorado?

Natasha tomou mais um gole de seu café, e tentou ser o mais neutra possível quando respondeu:

–Ele está atrasado... porque tinha um compromisso – Tony lhe deu aquele sorriso estúpido – Já estou me arrependendo de perguntar... que olhar é esse, Stark?!

–Ah vamos, e você me diz que não acredita em toda a parafernália de que não somos mais os mesmos... está na sua cara tanto quanto na minha que fomos conquistados, e ei... eu tenho algumas piadas sobre Guerra Fria que preciso realmente usar.

–Você não tem um compromisso? – Natasha o encarou e Tony riu.

–Olha... ele está aqui há quase quatro anos, e nunca adiou uma reunião, se atrasou ou saiu no horário de trabalho para uma coisa pessoal – Talvez ela tenha se surpreendido – E você pensa que não tem o homem em suas mãos... ele confia muito em você para que a deixe à frente do escritório sozinha.

Natasha provavelmente corou. Provavelmente.  
Tony riu e se despediu com um aceno exagerado fazendo-a rir de novo.

Ela se distraiu por mais tempo do que pensou, pois quando conseguiu finalmente se esticar e apanhar a caneca vazia para lavá-la, o mostrador do relógio apresentava que já era mais de nove da noite. Devia ter saído as seis. Ela parou em seus saltos quando um brilho distante de raios a fez assustar-se.

Levantando o olhar percebeu que uma tempestade estava a caminho. Parou de novo, apenas porque escutou o inconfundível som do elevador. Natasha apertou o olhar observando-o. Estava sozinha, entretanto, quando a porta se abriu e ninguém saiu, ela ficou ainda mais cismada.

Puxando o telefone do bolso, tentou ligar para Steve. Direto na caixa postal.  
Natasha desligou antes do correio de voz. E quando abriu a porta da sala de reuniões se assustou com a forma _dele_.

–Steve?

Ele parecia... desalinhado.  
Cansado, suado... mesmo que em seu terno... quase... _estranho_.

–Desculpe... eu não queria te assustar. Desculpe.

–Steve... o que diabos você-

Ela foi cortada imediatamente quando ele a empurrou sem preâmbulos para trás, suas costas bateram na porta atrás de si enquanto a beijava com abandono. Natasha perdeu o equilíbrio, segurando em seus ombros e tentando se firmar. Foi quando ela sentiu o cheiro de bebida.  
Vodca era algo Russo, embora definitivamente pudesse diferenciar de tequila.  
Ainda era alcoólico, e isso lhe embrulhou o estômago.

–Steve... espera... Steve. Steve.

Ele finalmente parou ainda parecendo divertido, os olhos brilhando e o sorriso de menino, e ela viu ali, a inconfundível confusão bêbada, além da forma dele ainda segurava sua cintura, e a pressionava com um pouco de força como se não pudesse se controlar.

–Eu estou atrasado... me desculpe. Está... uau, está quente aqui.

–O que aconteceu?

–Hm – Foi a única resposta antes que Natasha sentisse seu queixo ser levantado de novo e ele beijá-la, era febril, inquieto e quase desleixado, e foi o cheiro da bebida novamente e a maneira bruta dele como se não pudesse se controlar, que a deixaram desconfortável, e ela segurou na barra de sua camisa, afastando-o um pouco para trás e tentando se desvencilhar inutilmente.

–Steve... Steve. Tudo bem, me solte. Steve me larga! – Ele finalmente se mexeu, sendo sua vez de congelar enquanto ela conseguia se afastar e respirar, e então o olhou, o cabelo desgrenhado, o olhar confuso, as roupas amassadas e os olhos arregalados em surpresa... só que não fazia sentido – O que diabos aconteceu?

Talvez ela tenha subestimado seu estado, porque ele levou as mãos na cabeça, a expressão alarmada se transformou em culpa, e dando alguns passos para trás afastando-se dela e balançando a cabeça em uma negativa ele pareceu genuinamente arrependido e preocupado.

Natasha agradeceu ser um sábado porque o lugar já estava vazio na hora do almoço, onde todos saiam para voltar até as 13h, embora preferisse não arriscar mais, e então indicou sua sala, que ele seguiu e ela foi atrás, fechando a porta atrás de si e observando-o caminhar no centro da mesma quase... perdido.

–Deus eu sinto muito... eu não queria... eu não queria, eu sinto muito – Ele se afastou bufando e apoiando-se na mesa com as duas mãos abertas, e ela observou tudo em câmera lenta enquanto que ele empurrava a caneca que ela deixou ali ao ouvir o elevador, e então a segurava antes de ir para o chão, só que com seus passos trôpegos acabou por se desequilibrar e cair junto com a mesma, batendo com a cabeça no canto da mesa enquanto Natasha apenas conseguiu chamar seu nome e correr para ele assustada.

–Steve! Steve! – Preocupada, ela se abaixou para ajudá-lo, e naqueles graves quinze segundos em que ele perdeu a consciência, Natasha entrou em pânico, gritando seu nome e procurando seu próprio telefone, até que o sentiu se mexer e finalmente abrir os olhos para fitá-la – Ei...

–Oi você. O que... ah – Ele levou a mão na testa tirando um pouco de sangue nos dedos – Ai...

–Fica quieto – Ela praticamente ordenou, vendo-o sorrir e balançou a cabeça enquanto pedia com mais cautela e suavidade alcançando um par de papéis toalha para limpar suas mãos e o corte na testa que felizmente parecia apenas isso, não era profundo e o sangue que corria não-denso. Graças a Deus – O que aconteceu...?

Steve hesitou de novo, parecia ter ficado brevemente sóbrio, ele fechou os olhos com força, e aceitou a ajuda, enquanto ela o orientava a se sentar, e segurava seu rosto analisando o ferimento.

–Ele está morto.

Pura e simples, e com a expressão fechada, ele encarou a janela.

–Quem? – Mas ele não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos de novo, e Natasha foi até a gaveta, alcançando um kit de primeiros socorros e concentrando-se na tarefa de limpar os cacos de suas mãos antes que entrassem em sua pele, assim como o corte de sua testa ao notá-lo abrir os olhos para fitá-la – Steve?

Eles estavam marejados.

–Quatorze anos... e agora ele está morto... Quatorze malditos anos sem se importar ou aparecer como normalmente... e agora ele... maldito filho da puta – Ele murmurou bufando.

Natasha sabia que ele tinha trinta e dois, então não fazia ideia do que isso, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, ele vomitou.

Em seus sapatos.  
Ótimo.

–Agradeço a preferência – Ela murmurou sarcástica vendo-o se virar e acabar deitado de costas no sofá e dando-lhe o maldito sorriso de merda. Natasha balançou a cabeça, não sabendo se poderia rir da situação, xingá-lo ou chorar.

Talvez ela estivesse pensando em usar um pouco dos três porque estava _muito_ preocupada.

–Tasha?! – Ela levantou o olhar para a voz vinda do corredor, isto era... Thor? – Oh merda.

Ele parecia igualmente _composto_ como Steve, as roupas amassadas, o cabelo bagunçado, o que era alguma coisa, pois Thor o conservava longo, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo tão confuso que parecia que ele lembrou-se de prender apenas o lado direito e ignorou a franja que cobria seus olhos, e lhe deu um sorriso culpado.

–Poderei perguntar o porquê?

Thor olhou dela, então Steve, e depois pela sala.  
Natasha contou até três. Ou talvez _dois_.

–Thor?

–Uh... eu não sei se posso responder isso.

–Por que você não sabe, ou por que não quer?

–Porque eu não entendi... – Ele parecia surpreendentemente sóbrio apesar de sua fala arrastada, e ela notou pelo seu caminhar que definitivamente estava um pouquinho bêbado. Embora em um estado menos estúpido que seu amado namorado – Ele chegou irritado com Barnes... os dois conversaram e beberam por um tempo, e foi um tempo longo, e eu estava lá com meu irmão... – Thor sorriu alegre – Loki está noivo. Não é legal?

–Bom para ele.

–Sim, eles sempre discutiram muito, é meio que como você e Steven, porque parecia que queriam matar um ao outro apenas pelo prazer de fazer as pazes, e eles fazem isso muito. Fico feliz que se ajeitaram... minha mãe sempre disse que ela seria uma boa nora, embora meu pai suspeitasse que nós estaríamos em um relacionamento eu acho difícil porque nós temos personalidades parecidas. Antes talvez, só que eu só tenho olhos para Jane Foster apenas... e agora com nosso bebê a caminho...

Espere.

–Sério?

–Quê?

–Nada... só... me ajuda aqui.

–Com o quê? – Natasha bufou indicando Steve ainda no chão.

–Ah sim...

–Tudo bem. O que aconteceu com Steve?

–Você é tão bonita aqui em baixo quanto é por cima, Romanoff – O próprio respondeu atrevido e com os olhos fechados agora, e o rubor em suas bochechas a fez angular a cabeça para encará-lo.

–Você está olhando para a minha calcinha?

–Desculpe, eu esqueci que estou no chão... e simplesmente veio no meu campo de visão... e que visão – Thor riu até que ela o fitou consternada e ele meio que rosnou inutilmente tentando se controlar – Eu sabia que você ficava sexy quando ficava brava... você parece brava.

–Eu estou furiosa com você. O que diabos?!

Steve olhou para Thor que o ajudou a se sentar de novo no sofá.

–Ela é linda, não é?

Natasha suspirou. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo?!

Então olhou para Thor, o chefe de segurança... Deus, o homem estava escorado no braço do sofá, a mão apoiada no queixo, babando ali mesmo. Ele podia dormir assim.

–Thor!

–Quê?

–Tenho trinta e dois anos... e o bastardo ainda controla minha vida – Steve murmurou e ela estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa, gritar com eles, talvez colocá-los na chuva que vinha ou o que diabos fosse, então uma nova voz confusa e hesitante, atraiu sua atenção.

–Ei Tasha... – Lá estava ele.

Seu salvador.  
Deus, o _timing_ desse homem.

–Clint, graças a Deus.

Ele riu ainda confuso, e como era doce a melodia.

* * *

ELA ESTAVA ESCONDENDO ALGUMA COISA.

_Steve sabia disso, e mesmo quando acordou novamente em uma cama vazia, ele se levantou, caminhando até a beirada da para apanhar suas calças, não havia nenhum som na casa além do vento batendo diretamente nas cortinas da fresta aberta da janela e trazendo uma brisa fresca para o apartamento aquecido. Ele sempre acordava com frio, desde que caíra no gelo portanto ligava o aquecedor, e Steve não se incomodava em admitir que a simples presença de Natasha em seus braços, era suficiente. Não que ele a tivesse consigo agora._

_E quando a avistou de costas usando nada além de sua camisa em pleno meio de novembro em seu corpo delicioso, ele parou para admirá-la. Escorada na sacada, o cabelo mais curto agora, praticamente cobrindo as orelhas e ondulado movimentando-se com o vento, os braços apoiados no peitoril, e embora Steve apreciasse a vista, definitivamente a probabilidade de sua Natasha ser notada e desejada por qualquer outro ser humano, o deixava enciumado. E ele deu cinco passos antes de finalmente alcançá-la com um abraço em torno de sua cintura, surpreendendo-a quando a sentiu arquejar, e em seguida relaxar, com o cabelo ainda em seu rosto e definitivamente sua pele fria na dele, Steve depositou um beijo no lóbulo de sua orelha e pescoço, sua pele era fria, mas ela parecia confortável. E lhe confessara que se acostumou com o clima frio da Rússia... mesmo que durante o inverno em Nova Iorque fosse algo para correr para frente de uma lareira, ou embaixo das cobertas, ela gostava da brisa noturna._

_–Por que está aqui?_

_–Perdi o sono – Ele a segurou, tentando passar a ela um pouco de calor, e preocupado que houvesse outro motivo para que ela estivesse ali sozinha, no frio. A declaração não era nova, Natasha sempre perdia o sono quando se deitavam ao fazer amor, e ele sempre acordava em uma cama vazia. Estava considerando cumprir a promessa sobre amarrá-la, apenas a ideia lhe enviava um arrepio na espinha, só que ele sinceramente não queria tocar em uma ferida, porque mesmo que ela tenha sugerido uma vez, parecia mais uma brincadeira que realmente isso... não que Steve não gostasse da simples ideia de explorar seu corpo, mas Natasha já era tão entregue a ele... E embora seu maldito ex marido não a tivesse estuprado, Steve estava ciente de que ele chegou_ perto _, de que a torturou, humilhou e a quebrou de tantas formas... que só queria ser capaz de remover um pouco dessa dor de seu coração, e sua alma. Porque ele a amava tanto – Sua vez._

_–Perdi você – Ele declarou, um beijo carinhoso em seu ombro exposto, a pele fria em contato com a quente dele o obrigando a abraçá-la com mais carinho, e Natasha se derreteu contra ele, Steve sorriu quando a viu mordiscar o lábio inferior ao cobrir sua coxa, e deslizar a mão para cima e para baixo._

_Natasha gemeu apreciativa._

_–Tudo bem, a vitória é sua._

_–Perfeito – Ele se afastou vendo-a apertar o olhar em confusão dando-lhe uma expressão angulada, para imediatamente se abaixar, com um braço em torno de suas costas e outro abaixo de seus joelhos, ele ainda foi capaz de sentir o que havia abaixo de sua própria camisa... ou o que_ não _havia, e agora a resposta positiva veio de si mesmo enquanto ela ria e facilitava ao circular seus ombros e ele a levava de volta para dentro ao estilo de noiva – Ok, agora_ isso _é uma provocação._

_–E o que você fará sobre isso...? – Ele gemeu de novo enquanto ela apertava seu pescoço com os braços e o beijava ternamente. Steve sorriu contra seus lábios, e quando a depositou na cama, Natasha retesou._

_–Que foi?_

_–Eu... deveria ir para casa._

_–O que?_

_–Preciso esperar meus irmãos... – ela colocou um pouco de seu cabelo para longe de sua testa, era um gesto simples e carinhoso que o faria sorrir se não fosse a seriedade em sua expressão, a maneira como suas sobrancelhas estavam apertadas criando um vinco no meio de sua testa._

_Além de quanto Natasha ainda estava gelada por ter ficado sabe-se lá quanto tempo na sacada... e por quê._

_–Podemos ir para lá de manhã..._

_–Steve._

_–Fique, Nat – Ele podia ver a luta em sua expressão._

_A hesitação, e principalmente o temor, e foi o que mais o confundiu. Com uma das mãos em seu rosto enquanto a outra apoiava em seu lado, Steve viu seu olhar se apertar, um sorriso fraco adornar seu rosto bonito só que ele não alcançava seus olhos, e ela piscou fazendo-o escorar a testa na sua e respirar profundamente enquanto a observava ou a sentia simplesmente respirar._

_–Eu vou... estar de volta com você amanhã de manhã – Ela disse isso ainda com os olhos fechados e tão baixo, que se ele não estivesse próximo definitivamente não teria escutado, e então os abriu – Prometo._

_Talvez ele tenha levado um pouco mais de tempo para assentir e a sentiu relaxar no instante em que beijou sua testa, ouvindo-a soltar uma lufada de ar que parecia estar segurando, e então a beijou rapidamente._

_–Tudo bem – Steve ainda não entendia, e ele definitivamente não iria forçá-la ou perguntar. Pelo menos não agora. Quando ela estivesse pronta... ia dizer a ele – Vou levá-la para sua casa._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ele sorriu ao ver sua expressão dolorida, e então a beijou de novo._

_–Fale comigo quando estiver pronta – Natasha o fitou novamente e o puxou para si segurando sua nuca com uma mão e tirando seu equilíbrio momentaneamente enquanto o beijava com fervor._ _Steve gemeu para a sensação de seus lábios e logo sua língua brincando com ele, a resposta imediata de todo o seu corpo tão natural para ela que nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo._

_–Steve..._

_–Mas primeiro – Ele a cortou, as mãos descendo na frente da camisa, e ela apenas ficou ali, deitada, o cabelo espalhado no colchão, um sorriso mínimo que era apenas uma curva marota de seus lábios, os olhos brilhando porque ele deslizou a mão, abrindo dois botões... três – Você está tirando essa roupa._

_Ela riu, e não o parou._

A memória lhe deu uma pausa.

Natasha _nunca_ dormia em sua casa além da noite em que a encontrou no estacionamento... quando ela pediu a ele para ficar com ela. Ele sempre acordava sentindo falta de seu corpo, confuso porque sua presença se fora novamente e sequer tinha notado... e especialmente por seu olhar distante quando insistia a ela para ficar. Havia alguma coisa ali... algo que ele não podia colocar junto.

Ainda.  
E quando Steve abriu os olhos de novo, sozinho... e com frio, ele percebeu que dessa vez, era sua inteira culpa.

–Então... já estamos sentindo pena suficiente de nós mesmos? – Ele piscou para encontrar Sam, sentado em uma cadeira a seu lado, flashes de sua chegada a empresa, encontrando Natasha, tentando beijá-la a força... vomitando em seus sapatos voltou como uma vingança, e ele simplesmente colocou as mãos no rosto xingando a si mesmo tanto quanto sua dor de cabeça parecia fazê-lo – Bem, vou tomar isso como um sim.

–Merda...

–Quando você cancelou nossa consulta, eu estranhei. Depois recebi uma mensagem de Barnes, e então começou a fazer um pouco de sentido – Steve abriu os olhos para fitá-lo – Sinto muito, cara.

Ele não respondeu, concentrado em sua namorada, respirou fundo.

–O quanto ela está brava comigo? – Steve conseguiu perguntar, não perdendo o meio sorriso de Sam ainda sentado na cadeira, ele apanhou uma garrafa de água e estendeu-a a ele, e ao tomá-lo em sua visão periférica, notou a familiar pasta sob a escrivaninha que o fez olhar para o teto.

–Acho que terá que perguntar a ela. 

–Eu sou um idiota.

–Você definitivamente é – Sam riu mesmo com Steve dando-lhe uma expressão de pânico em retorno – Além de assustá-la como o inferno, então beijá-la praticamente a força, preciso dizer que vomitar em seus sapatos foi o estopim.

–Caramba...

–Mas... – Ele apoiou as mãos nos próprios joelhos e ficou de pé – Não é o fim do mundo.  
Ele sentiu os olhos de Sam em si, e franziu o cenho pensando sobre isso enquanto aceitava um comprimido. 

–Ela... Está escondendo alguma coisa de mim – e quando olhou para ele, encontrou uma expressão neutra. Calma e serena. Ficando imediatamente de pé, e xingando baixinho porque definitivamente era um esforço desnecessário, Steve o encarou – e você _sabe_ o que é.

–Não é minha história para contar.

Oh Deus, isso era como conversar com Laura.  
_Realmente_ , ele pensou. 

–Sam...

–Não – Ele disse cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Sam era corpulento, e embora estivesse em um terno, ele ainda parecia imponente do que apenas o psiquiatra qual Steve se acostumara e conhecia, além é claro de ser ex-piloto na aeronáutica – Além do mais, se esse é o caso o que não estou dizendo ser... ela não seria a única com segredos.

–Isso não é um problema... bem, não mais, huh.

Sam ficou em silencio como ele sabiamente fazia quando Steve trazia o assunto que era seu pai.  
Mas não fazia diferença agora, não mais. O homem estava morto.

–Bem, então talvez ela apenas ainda acha que você apenas teve um episódio, e por isso estava em um estado bêbado deplorável qual o levou para as empresas e a parte de vomitar em seus sapatos... enquanto ela tentava cuidar de você e se preocupava como o inferno.

–Sam... – Steve lamentou sinceramente. Deus, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, comprar algumas flores, preparar um bom jantar... comprar alguma joia. Pepper tinha duas caixas com provavelmente trinta delas. Ótimo, agora ele era Tony. Espera.

Talvez ele devesse montar um novo closet para Natasha. Começar por um par de sapatos novos, não soava exatamente como uma má ideia. Sam Wilson riu de novo, e puxou a cadeira se sentando na sua frente, então ele estendeu a mão para a pasta e a ofereceu para ele. Steve não pegou.

–Fale com ela – Ofereceu Sam, o olhar sereno como sempre, em sua última operação em campo com Steve, ele disse que seguia sua linha de raciocínio, embora fosse um pouco mais lento, Sam era um pouco mais jovem, devia ter vinte anos na época, agora estava em seus vinte e cinco, e fez uma clara referência a seu estilo apressado e suicida, o que o fez rir – Nat é a pessoa mais compreensiva que você vai conhecer em sua vida, e vice e versa, então é bom não desperdiçar isso... nenhum dos dois. Ok?

–Ok.

Ele fechou a pasta, depositando o objeto ofensivo como se fosse radioativo, e finalmente voltando sua atenção para ela. Natasha era tudo o que Steve conseguia pensar. E definitivamente, tudo o que ele precisava. Sentindo-se melhor e mais digno – ou pelo menos como poderia com a ressaca – ele saiu. Sam disse que convenceu Natasha e Clint a deixarem-no ali. Que estava tudo bem, e que Bucky estava igualmente apagado. E ela poderia ir para casa, tomar um banho... jogar seus sapatos no lixo.

Steve o agradeceu por isso.

Logo também, estava voltando para casa, tomou um banho longo, vestiu uma roupa confortável, colocou sua jaqueta, pegou o telefone, a carteira e as chaves, o capacete que o senhorio lhe trouxe de volta no dia seguinte que o deixou no estacionamento, e abriu a porta de seu apartamento pronto para sair apenas para ser surpreendido por ela. Os olhos verdes encontraram os seus, e Steve reparou em suas roupas, usando um casaco bege, jeans e botas de caminhada, o cabelo curto estava liso e solto, a mão levantada como se fosse bater em sua porta.

–Ei...

–Ei você – E então ela lhe deu aquele sorriso suave... simples, mas que enviou um par de facas em seu peito e respirou fundo – Precisamos conversar.

Steve abriu mais a porta assentindo automaticamente enquanto ela passava.  
Seu perfume delicado alcançando suas narinas, e ele resistiu ao impulso de segurar seu braço e beijá-la.

* * *

STEVE OBSERVOU-A ENTRAR EM SEU APARTAMENTO, tímida e também inquieta.

Ele mesmo levou as mãos nos bolsos e fez um sinal suave revelando:

–Eu estava indo ver você.

–Imaginei – Respondeu Natasha mordiscando o lábio e suspirando levemente – Eu preciso... te contar uma coisa – Ela respirou fundo, mas ele se adiantou, virou imediatamente para a pasta ainda sobre a escrivaninha e estendeu a ela. O olhar confuso de Natasha foi o suficiente para lhe dar coragem.

–Sinto muito eu... – Ele soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando – Isso... foi o que recebi ontem, quando fui falar com... Sam. Ou pelo menos antes. – Ele indicou o objeto – Levaram para Bucky porque ainda uso o endereço como meu... não me pergunte o porquê – E suspirou para si mesmo – Enfim... ele me encontrou e me entregou isso, e eu não acho que precisava de muito para reconhecer. Embora tivesse dispensado as honras e tudo o mais...

Steve se calou ao ver sua expressão ao entender o que estava lendo.

–Um atestado de óbito... – A declaração era retórica, e ele sabia pelo olhar ainda mais confuso com seu apertar de sobrancelhas, e angular de cabeça. Não fazia sentido... então ela o encarou – Steve... este é seu-

–Eles o encontraram em Nova Jersey. Aparentemente foi um acidente... Sam não tem muitos detalhes sobre sua morte, pelo visto foi sua própria culpa, e ele não deixou família, porque sua segunda esposa já falecera há oito anos, mas... seus bens foram transferidos e eu tenho alguma documentação e essa parafernália para lidar...

–Este é o seu pai...

–Apenas biológico – Ele declarou com o olhar duro, mais do que gostaria, e ela não retaliou porque Steve conseguiu desviar o dele – Ele... me abandonou quando eu tinha oito anos, minha mãe praticamente me criou... – E sorriu – Um garoto asmático e difícil, com temperamento irritadiço na pré-adolescência... eu sei que fui um punhado para ela – Ele sorriu tristemente de qualquer forma – Ela morreu quando eu tinha catorze... acho que foi quando o vi de novo. E então Bucky e sua família meio que... me adotaram.

Ela assentiu.

–Você... não manteve contato com ele?

–Algumas vezes... Joseph era... retraído. Talvez eu não pudesse culpá-lo, o Vietnã fez coisas com ele... mas não justifica ter abandonado minha mãe. Ou a mim.

–Ele ainda é... seu pai.

–Ele _não_ é meu pai – Ele respondeu talvez muito brusco e balançou a cabeça – Desculpa... eu.

–Está tudo bem.

Não. Não estava.

–Ele nos abandonou, e... se foi. Mamãe tinha dois empregos para nos sustentar... ele sequer se incomodou em comprar um litro de leite para mim, em perguntar se ela precisava de alguma coisa, e ela precisou. O câncer a alcançou tão... lentamente – E bufou para si mesmo – Eu prometi a ela que não iria me deixar chafurdar, Nat... e eu... eu entrei no exército por ela.

–Se tornou o Capitão América – O tom rouco em sua voz era uma indicativa, e ele a fitou e sorriu dando de ombros levemente – Tudo bem... – Natasha deixou a pasta novamente na escrivaninha e se aproximou. Steve se sentiu como um adolescente ao vê-la perto, o olhar cansado e também divertido, mas principalmente empático.

E quando ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto, ele praticamente se deleitou no carinho, e ela levou isso segurando-o com mais cuidado, uma das mãos em volta de sua cintura, e a outra em sua bochecha. 

–Ele vai ser enterrado no sábado... Bucky está resolvendo tudo por telefone e... uh... Peggy conseguiu manter todas as honras e... é isso... o motivo que eu estava tão chateado. Quer dizer, não é porque ele morreu, não faz diferença... eu só... na verdade eu estou com raiva e... desculpa, estou soando idiota.

–Steve...

–É só... – ele sentiu uma calmaria repentina quando ela segurou sua mão na dele e entrelaçou seus dedos o conforto e a calma alcançando-o ao dar um aperto – Joseph Steven Rogers... não esteve em minha vida como eu gostaria, e deixou de fazer parte dela porque assim ele quis... e eu não devia ficar assim, mas... me deixou com tanta raiva – Ele admitiu odiando-se porque as lágrimas pareciam estar voltando em uma nova vingança.

E bufou então escorando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ela o abraçou com força.

–Não vou perguntar se você está bem... porque eu sei que _isso_ é idiota... mas me diga se precisa de alguma coisa?

–Posso ficar abraçando você? – Ele pediu baixinho, e ela o pressionou. Steve gostava de ser uma cabeça e meia mais alto que ela, em seus saltos normalmente, Natasha conseguia ganhar alguns centímetros e ele não precisava se curvar tanto para colocá-la em seus braços, a sensação dela ali, ser tão protetor... mantendo-a era até mesmo... antiquado.

Só que havia o dar e receber, e mesmo sendo menor, ela não era impossibilitada de lhe retribuir a mesma emoção. Porque ali, com o rosto enterrado em seu cabelo, seus braços em torno dele, praticamente escondida em sua clavícula, havia tanta calmaria e conforto que ela oferecia a ele... que o deixava tonto.

Natasha se afastou olhando em seus olhos, tão aberto e sincero...  
... que o pegou de surpresa. Quando ela esfregou sua bochecha e a umidade ali, ele franziu o cenho.

Chorar na sua frente, não o fazia se sentir pequeno, mas sim capaz de precisar que ela o segurasse.  
Porque era exatamente o que ela fazia.

–Para quem sabe o que é perder os pais, eu posso dizer que entendo seus sentimentos... essa raiva é normal. Também conheço a dor de perder a presença de quem é importante de uma maneira que não faz sentido, porque essa pessoa que supostamente devia apoiá-lo, estava longe quando mais precisava... e por ser tão repentino... eu preciso perguntar... você já foi vê-lo?

–Eu... não.

–Você quer que eu vá com você?

–Não sei... – Ele fechou os olhos de novo puxando-a para si, e Natasha foi de bom grado, e ele conseguia encaixá-la tão perfeitamente que era como se fosse feita para ele, e poder sentir assim seu perfume, o shampoo que ela usava e principalmente algo que era apenas ela... o acalmava.

–Steve... eu estou aqui.

Sim, ela estava.  
Mas tinha tanto medo de perdê-la.

–Eu sei. Sinto muito... – Ele repetiu, ciente de que de repente era sua vez de se quebrar – Sinto muito.

–Está tudo bem.

–Não eu... eu vomitei em seus sapatos.

Ela se afastou para olhar em seus olhos, um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto enquanto ele fungava.

–Ei, está tudo bem.

Steve balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, e então chorou.

* * *

HAVIA TANTO QUE NATASHA QUERIA DIZER A ELE.

Além de confortá-lo, ela também gostaria de deixar claro que o amava, de como se sentia porque Steve era importante... Deus ele importava tanto, e ela tinha medo de aceitar por si mesma o quanto. Quando ele finalmente se acalmou, Natasha o levou para um banho. Era tudo tão... íntimo, e foi tudo tão casto, mesmo diante da posição em que se encontravam. Em algum momento durante a noite, ela recebeu uma ligação de Wanda avisando que estariam para o fim de semana. Natasha disse a irmã que ficava feliz com isso, e embora elas tenham se falado pouco, sabia que percebeu sua ligeira inclinação para a situação.

E então chegou a hora de dormir.

Ela estava relutante é claro, mas quando finalmente Steve adormeceu, Natasha estava saindo de seus braços e o sentiu apertar sua cintura puxando-a para si, sua frente colada as suas costas. Ela aprendeu que ele era friento, mas gostava de dormir usando calças de moletom e no máximo uma camisa cavada por se sentir desconfortável ou sufocado, e com ela em uma camisa dele, não parecia haver muito protesto ou nenhum sobre o tema, e quando ele pressionou o rosto em seu pescoço beijando sua nuca, e circulou sua cintura, ela segurou sua mão, pressionando-a sob seu estomago e ouviu seu sussurro baixo:

–Por favor, fique – Natasha girou para encontrar seu olhar.

Como se pudesse dizer não a ele. Ela assentiu apenas, a mão em seu rosto e Steve a puxou para si, deitada em seu peito, conseguindo ouvir as batidas de seu coração se acalmarem ela simplesmente o abraçou, e fechou os olhos.

E este, foi seu maior erro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu editei esse capítulo tantas vezes que começou até a ficar estranho...  
> Até que finalmente me senti satisfeita em lê-lo e não tinha sido ruim.
> 
> Andei pesquisando como funcionam funerais nos US, portanto quis fazer algo mais próximo possível do real... e então serão pelo menos os 3 dias de espera para o mesmo... enfim, pode parecer confuso, mas logo fará sentido.


	6. Pesadelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha dormiu.
> 
> E como consequência, os pesadelos vieram.  
> Com o terror noturno, ela reage, e as consequências são severas...   
> ... mas o pior, é o que ainda está por vir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA
> 
> O final da parte 2  
> Have fun ;)

“ _MORRER DÓI?” Era um sonho, porque sua voz era baixa, tão baixa que ela sequer reconhecia a si mesma falando, e também seus passos eram pequenos, embora a vista fosse familiar, neve a seus pés, gelo e mais gelo ao caminhar... Natasha sabia que era impossível, a neve não tinha começado a cair ainda, pois era começo de Novembro, e ela saberia porque era Russa e aprendeu a apreciar o frio. E esta, apenas podia ser uma pergunta frequente e curiosa, de uma garotinha de oito anos, porque apertou o olhar imediatamente ciente de que fora errado ela entendeu que sim... este era um sonho._

 _Afinal, ela_ tinha _oito anos, e seu pai estava ali, e quando ele girou para encará-la, estava claro que ele não podia respondê-la, já que... nenhum deles estava morto. Ainda assim, Ivan era a pessoa mais sincera que ela conhecia, e não porque era seu pai, talvez fosse, só que ele sempre tentava dar-lhe bons ensinamentos..._

_Educá-la e deixar a ela conhecimento suficiente para que pudesse tomar suas próprias decisões._

_Disso, Natasha também lembrava._

_“Eu acho que não” Veio a resposta, porém, era muito vago, e então ele continuou ciente também. “Entretanto, para quem está aqui, é doloroso... perder quem se ama”_

_E também como uma criança curiosa, ela já tinha outra pergunta:_

_“Você já... perdeu alguém que amava?”_

_“Sim” Ele disse, e com um sorriso... triste e sem hesitar. E isso a deixava triste também porque sabia que ele se referia a sua mãe. “Mas morrer faz parte da vida, minha pequena”_

_“Isso não faz sentido”_

_Ele sorriu e então se abaixou. Estava muito frio, e embora ambos vestissem seus casacos mais grossos, Natasha tinha o cabelo curto, e era desconfortável quando não cobria suas orelhas, e então ela sentia gelado, até que seu pai puxava o capuz para cobrir sua cabeça e ela soltava o ar quente que nem mesmo sabia estar segurando._

_“É triste... mas aprendi que a morte, é o que dá significado a vida. Infelizmente... um dia, todos nós vamos morrer. O que vivemos aqui, nossa história, e legado é o que fica para nossos filhos. E os filhos depois deles” Ele apertou-a um pouco nas bochechas e ela sorriu para o calor “Infelizmente, quando alguém vai embora... ele deixa para trás amigos, família... e eles sentem essa perda. Não posso responder se morrer dói, porque eu nunca... bem, eu nunca morri. Ainda. Mas um dia eu iriei embora, e você ficará aqui”_

_“Hoje?” Ela já se arrependia de ter começado essa conversa._

_“Não querida... hoje não. Eu quero estar aqui com você por um longo, longo tempo” Ele sorriu apertando sua bochecha agora e ela riu acreditando nele, “Mas se um dia eu for...” Natasha provavelmente fez uma careta, porque também mesmo sendo apenas uma criança, ela entendia isso... e era doloroso apenas pensar sobre “Quero que saiba que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Bem, você e sua mãe, e amamos muito você querida”_

_Ela sorriu._

_“Também amo você papai”_

* * *

O sonho mudou então.

_Ela era mais velha agora, tinha dezenove anos, toda a viagem com Tony foi um completo silêncio, e ao finalmente descer do avião, ainda em seu casaco, não removeu nem mesmo as luvas, ela não tirou os óculos escuros, e sabia que por uma semana completa, sequer poderia dormir... e ao finalmente chegar, ignorando toda e quaisquer aproximação, Natasha enfim os viu._

_Wanda estava usando um vestido de verão, e Pietro uma camisa azul e jeans. Eles também a avistaram e correram imediatamente para ela. Ainda sem dizer nada, Natasha apenas os abraçou. E então levantou os olhos para as fotografias de seus pais e os caixões abertos exibindo seus corpos pálidos, imóveis... gelados... mortos._

_Juntos._

Novamente, o sonho mudou.

_Dessa vez, ela estava de pé, ainda nas mesmas roupas de mais cedo, a taça de vinho vazia há muito sob o encosto da sacada, os saltos ao lado do sofá de couro, seus olhos presos na visão da janela cinzenta, e o mundo que nevava lá fora. Então o som nenhum pouco sutil chegou em seus ouvidos, e ela levantou o rosto para o que era a visão de seu marido, mesmo dali, Natasha quase conseguiu sentir o cheiro da bebida, a maneira desleixada como ele estava em suas roupas, os cabelos despenteados e o olhar aéreo. Ele estava bêbado._

_E ela... furiosa._

_“Minha vida...” Ele começou em Russo, e ela balançou a cabeça._

_“Não se esforce” Natasha ofereceu, uma mão erguida, e Alexei apertou o olhar. Com um movimento, ele dispensou os seguranças. Ela olhou para o papel na escrivaninha, o resultado positivo quase mudando seus pensamentos, a ideia de ter um filho talvez pudesse... “Você não vai mudar nunca”_

_“Natalia...”_

_“Não. Eu estou cansada, Alexei” E este foi seu erro, talvez ela soubesse, pois ele era muito temperamental, especialmente embriagado, só que não conseguia parar “Estou cansada de tentar, estou cansada de ser a única tentar” Ela respirou fundo olhando para a pequena mala que preparou, algumas peças de roupas, o suficiente por enquanto._

_“Onde pensa que está indo?”_

_“Para longe de você!”_

_Foi a primeira vez que ele bateu nela._

_Um único tapa em seu rosto, e parecendo atordoado... a deixou ali, e então a trancou na biblioteca._

_No dia seguinte, foi ainda pior... mesmo quando Natasha gritou que estava grávida... ele não parou._

E mais uma vez.

_Seu corpo não era tão pesado, e ela sentia como se pudesse engolir uma pedra... estava com tanta fome, tão cansada... mas... não podia se mexer, não tinha forças. Clint... havia oferecido a ela para sair._

_Não podia. Ela se recusou, mesmo depois de ter perdido o bebê._

_Parecia ter perdido... tudo._

_Mas ela se lembrava. Rumlow iria chamá-la, ele a buscá-la pedindo as senhas dos cofres... ela levantaria o rosto para ele, não se incomodando se de fato o homem fosse puxar a arma e apertar o gatilho ameaçando-a, e estava tão machucada e fraca que era impossível ficar acordada. Ele iria levá-la para ficar melhor..._

_Ela não queria, mas ele fez. E então Clint ia aparecer. Ele estaria a espreita... ele iria salvá-la._

_Levando-a para Laura. Os dois iriam curá-la. Sem hospitais... e finalmente ela estaria fora da Rússia._

_Poderia ver seus irmãos de novo... ela iria... ela ficaria livre._

_Mas seu corpo era leve. E Natasha já tinha perdido tudo._

_E a voz de Alexei gritava:_

_–Você não vai sair... sua puta. Você é minha. Minha viúva negra... minha! – Ela se debateu, tentou se soltar porque ao contrário do que acontecera, ele estava sobre ela._

_Ela podia sentir seu corpo, era grande, pesado... e quente._

_Ela mal notou que não havia cheiro de bebida agora._

_Natasha tentou se soltar, mas ela mal tinha forças._

–Natasha...

_Com um livro na mão, ela se lembrou de ter Clint na sua frente, removendo o objeto de seus dedos e fazendo um sinal para segui-la. Provavelmente estava uma bagunça. Seu cabelo que era um ruivo brilhante, estava seco e bagunçado em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito. Ela não usava maquiagem e não vestia nada além de moletom, o que era um dele dos yankees e um par de calças de Laura, além de suas botas. Não que ela se incomodasse pelo claro assalto a seu guarda-roupa. Ou deles, pois Laura tinha muitas jaquetas de couro._

_O que ela não achava que poderia ser usada agora que estava grávida do primeiro filho deles._

_Sorriu. Porque talvez Clint fosse ter um troço quando descobrisse._

_–Tudo bem, eu vou me sentir melhor se te ensinar alguma coisa..._

_–Defesa pessoal? – Ela olhou para ele – Não sei... quer dizer, eu posso dizer que sei dar um chute nas bolas de um cara, mas agora que eu disse isso, você provavelmente estará preparado se eu tentar._

_Clint sorriu divertido._

_–Cristo... você é pior que Laura. Olha..._ _vamos fazer isso, Romanoff._

_–Vou tomar isso como um elogio, querido._

_–A qualquer hora, amor._ _Tudo bem, homens tem uma massa muscular maior, é biologicamente comprovado que eles são mais fortes que nós mulheres – Veio a voz de Laura ali do lado, também sentada, embora verificando o jornal. Natasha suspeitava que ela fazia as palavras cruzadas apenas lendo-as de cabeça exatamente como seu pai e depois passava a caneta... – Queremos ensiná-la a revidar e tudo, e se tiver experiencia o suficiente com alguém maior que você, mais alto e mais forte... você pode se proteger._

_–Todo mundo tecnicamente é mais alto e mais forte que eu. Até mesmo você, L... exceto a parte de mais alta._

_–Posso chutar sua bunda, Romanoff._

_–Venha, Barton._

_Clint riu._

_–Me provoque... – Ela brincou – Tudo bem... pense que pode usar a seu favor como eu – Ela a encarou e Clint sorriu orgulhoso cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e revelando:_

_–Laura venceu o tatame de 2012 da décima segunda. Ela foi a única capaz de derrubar todos nós e não ser derrubada por ninguém._

_–Nós? – Natasha repetiu vendo Clint dar de ombros e sorrir._

_–Agora vamos Romanoff... – Ela fez um sinal com as mãos e Natasha lhe deu um olhar._

_–Você está falando sério, Laura?!_

– _Me derrube – Proclamou Clint e ela estava encarando-o também e depois a mulher que apenas sorriu._

_Eles deviam ser o casal de policial loucos de nova Iorque._

_Os mais... loucos._

_–Vamos fazer uma aposta. Eu dou três dias, se você conseguir derrubar ele... vai ter um prêmio – Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e Natasha sorriu provocativa._

_–Já conheço todos os seus segredos, Barton._

_Clint franziu o cenho._

_–Três dias. Surpresa. Vamos lá, jogue-o no chão._

_–Eu sou seu marido, sabe...?_

_–Tudo bem – Ela meio que suspirou ou bufou cedendo, pois não era assim tão má ideia aprender defesa pessoal, ao contrário, enquanto eles pareciam tão divertidos sobre isso que era quase... ridículo – Mas vou querer cheeseburguers no jantar hoje. Caprichado._

_O casal riu._

–Natasha!

_Não._

_Ele estava ali, tão diferente do homem que conheceu, parecendo dez anos mais velho, as pupilas dilatadas, ansioso, ele não queria conversar, e avançou contra ela antes que Natasha pudesse pensar. O que ela aprendeu com Clint e Laura parecia praticamente inútil quando sua forma grande a prendeu no chão, arrancando sua blusa, rasgando-a e ela lutou. Lutou temendo o pior._

_Agindo sem conseguir forças, praticamente tirando-as não sabia de onde ao afastá-lo com um chute em sua virilha e ficou de pé correndo. Ela precisava chegar à arma. Ela precisava pará-lo..._

_... ele já tinha matado seu bebê._

_Ele nunca... nunca mais iria machucá-la. Ele jamais ia ferir mais_ ninguém _._

_–Você é minha!_

_Natasha descobriu e se transformou em uma aranha. Ela era a viúva negra. Ela podia derrubar não apenas um, mas talvez até mais de três pessoas. E por anos aprimorou isso._

_Sparing, box... muai tai... até mesmo krav maga. Transformou seu treinamento em um hobby, e era feliz compartilhado quando Laura e Clint estavam dispostos a ajudá-la e aprenderem juntos. Mesmo que ela não tenha dito a Wanda e Pietro... não era necessário afinal, mas... Com os pesadelos... o transtorno de terror noturno, Natasha uma vez chutara Pietro tão forte porque ele tentou acordá-la, que ele bateu as costas no criado e trincou duas costelas. Desde então, ficou claro que ela não poderia ser acordada por um toque, era perigoso até mesmo dividir uma cama com alguém com o risco de ter um pesadelo, que ela sequer poderia ter uma pessoa dormindo ou adormecer perto de alguém_... _e Natasha tinha feito exatamente o oposto agora._

O que evitou desde que começaram a namorar...

E quando ouviu a voz quase estrangulada, alguma coisa clicou.

E ela abriu os olhos, alarmada para a visão que era Steve embaixo de si, as mãos ao lado do corpo, fechadas com força no lençol, as dela em seu pescoço tão vermelho e quase sem ar. E ela o soltou, porque o estava sufocando e ele tossiu, Natasha conseguiu sair cambaleante, quase caindo no chão.

O máximo possível, mas o quarto era muito grande, e ela não podia. Não.  
Ela não... isso não... Não... não, não.

–Natasha... – Ele estava rouco, e tossindo, a mão apertando em torno da garganta, enquanto a outra se estendia para ela tentando ficar de pé e alcançá-la, entretanto, Natasha se afastava mais ainda – Nat.

–Eu... você... _Deus_... eu não... eu...

–Tudo bem... – Ele ainda não conseguia falar, mas saiu da cama e tentou se aproximar, ela o parou com um movimento, um grito estrangulado e doloroso:

–Não!

Isso não estava acontecendo... Por Deus, ela poderia tê-lo matado.  
Ela nunca devia ter dormido!  
Ela nunca devia ter ficado.

–Nat...

–Não! – Ela colocou a mão na própria testa, depois na parede afastando-se dele tateando pela maçaneta e tentou respirar fundo, mas era tudo inútil. Impossível – Isso é porque... eu não queria...

–Nat... – Ele deu um passo à frente, mas ela o parou alarmada.

–Fique aí!

–Tudo bem, Nat. Olhe para mim, eu estou bem, ok? – Ela fez isso, ainda incapaz de respirar, e ele estava se aproximando de novo, e ela balançou a cabeça, felizmente parando-o – Eu estou bem.

–Não... você não está... – Ela não se lembra da última vez que chorou, as lágrimas se acumularam, a sensação de pressão em seu peito, e o encarou – Isso não está bem. E é por isso que eu não podia dormir com você, Steve. Eu tenho... pesadelos. Vívidos, sobre meu passado... eu posso reagir e te matar. Eu quase te matei.

Ele a encarou por um momento.

–É um PTST... terror noturno – não era uma pergunta, e ainda assim, ela assentiu – Você... Nat, podemos passar por isso.

Ela o fitou novamente, porque como ele poderia...? Como ele poderia olhá-la assim, com o rosto ainda vermelho e o pescoço machucado porque ela tentou sufocá-lo até a morte?

Fitando-a como se não fosse impossível, como se não estivesse tão errado... e pudessem...

–O que?

–Vamos passar por isso, ok?

–Não – Ela não podia fazer isso. Deus ela nunca poderia... e piscou com força e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, conseguindo lembrar que precisava vestir suas roupas porque ainda estava usando apenas a camisa dele – Eu preciso... eu... Ela ouviu sua voz no momento em que saiu para o banheiro, Natasha apenas colocou a jaqueta, vestiu a calça e calçou as botas, ela finalmente saiu para pegar a bolsa e seu telefone.

–Natasha – Ele a parou, cruzando seu caminho e impedindo-a de passar.

–Por favor, me deixe sair.

–Não. Você não vai sair assim... – Ela não podia olhar para ele, porque sabia que se o fizesse, iria se quebrar, poderia ceder e então balançou a cabeça avistando seu telefone, mas Steve parecia decidido. Só que ela também, entretanto, quando ele tocou seu braço, Natasha se retesou como se o gesto queimasse.

Ela notou o olhar dolorido dele em resposta, então girou e saiu dali ignorando enquanto ele a chamava. Ela conseguiu ordenar um táxi e pedir para este levá-la para casa.  
Mas a ironia não passou despercebida, afinal... estava _fugindo_ de sua casa. Que era Steve.  
No instante em que ela saiu para a rua e fora do saguão, Natasha suspirou, seu telefone vibrou em sua mão, e sequer olhou o identificador antes de atender a chamada.

–Alô?

E então uma risada baixa, rouca e longa preencheu seus ouvidos, levando consigo todo e qualquer controle que possuía, a sua volta, o mundo desapareceu e entrou no _mudo_.   
Ela estava congelada no lugar enquanto em Russo, ele perguntava:

_–Olá viúva negra. Sentiu minha falta?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... não me matem. 
> 
> Eu vou começar a postar a 3a parte amanhã  
> Sei que o cliffhanger aqui tá do krl, sorry >...<
> 
> mas amanhã a gente começa com o final dessa saga maravilhosa que eu amei tanto escrever :3  
> E vamos descobrir o desenrolar desse casal maravilhoso e como será o encerramento... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Como prometido, começando a parte 2 hoje.


End file.
